Falling
by colouredred
Summary: Their history has always been certain. Brief meetings, curt exchanges, an odd rivalry that she often ignored. It would only take a few steps forward to move past it all - into a free fall. For whatever their past might have been, Ayaka was even more certain of their future. Change was coming, but the question remained. Were they ready for it? Rin Matsuoka/OC
1. sense

**The day has finally come! Earlier than I planned, but I really couldn't wait to upload the first chapter. In advance, thanks to everyone to reads this and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Free!' or any of the characters. Ayaka Shibata, Satsuki Moriyama and any future OCs belong to me.**

* * *

><p><em>1 - sense<em>

They were of an indefinable nature. Those who knew them struggled to place words to their characters, merely comparing them as a match set. The pair had been together since childhood, inseparable from an early age – though that didn't mean one couldn't define what they were _not_.

Ayaka Shibata, undoubtedly, lacked all simple sense of decency. Satsuki Moriyama, in turn, lacked a social life.

In a way, given Satsuki had next to no reputation to ruin, they were perfect for each other. Ayaka was free to be as crude as she cared, for any certain defiance or objection was never bound to leave Satsuki's lips.

As they walked down the halls of Iwatobi High, enjoying the familiar despondency of their first day back at school, they spared no second glances. Ayaka swung her arms wildly, despite having been warned that she was likely to drop her lunch doing so – Ayaka didn't care for worries of her friend.

"You're just trying to make me feel bad for being happy." Ayaka insisted.

"No, I'm trying to make you understand that what you're doing is stupid." Satsuki retorted.

"_Miserable_." The blonde-haired Ayaka insisted.

Satsuki scoffed noisily. "Go ahead then, if you're fine with letting that lunch your dear older brother prepared for you go to waste."

At once, Ayaka's hands snapped to her chest, hugging the paper bag to her chest. Though of average height, Ayaka's figure was well endowed and her figure curvaceously defined through her athletic lifestyle. A contrast to Satsuki, who considered herself unremarkable in regards to her curves and disappointing lack of tallness. Lucky for them, their school uniforms were tasteless enough to conceal any and all shape.

"I would never," Ayaka retorted sullenly, "My brother poured his heart and soul into this lunch."

"But does that really justify his crappy character bento?"

Ayaka nodded resolutely, causing her shoulder-length, blonde hair to bounce around. She looked, when pouting in the way she was, like the epitome of naivety. It was a deception that ran deep, for despite her wide-eyed, soft-faced look, there was no stopping the comments that poured like filth from her lips.

"It's familial love, plain and simple." Ayaka declared, "You wouldn't understand, being an only child."

"I do too. My parents are my family."

"But you don't have siblings. The best you have is Haruka and he's not-!"

Satsuki flushed a deep red. "Shut up!"

"Does just the sound of his name incite your lust?"

"No, it's-!"

Ayaka clapped her across the shoulder, using her taller height to her advantage. Satsuki shot her a fierce glare, conveyed easily through her narrow, hazel eyes. "Don't worry," Ayaka assured cheerfully, and while speaking much too loudly, added, "It's totally normal to have weird, sexual thoughts at our age."

"Ayaka, shut up or lower your voice." snapped Satsuki.

Her smirk indicated she would do no such thing. "If you keep worrying so much, you're gonna get so many early wrinkles." She teased instead.

"Whatever, let's just keep looking."

"Hm, okay. I'm surprised those two didn't try to find us."

Satsuki's expression relaxed. "Haru isn't the type."

"Makoto is, though. They're probably on the roof." Ayaka surmised.

"Probably." Satsuki agreed disinterestedly.

"You sound like you don't care, Suki-chan."

For the comment, Ayaka received a haughty glower from her friend. Satsuki understood Haruka Nanase well, but she also understood self-respect. "It's his turn to come find me," she declared, "I'm only coming because you wanted to see them."

"Speaking of, now that we're second years, we'll be getting some cute, new juniors!"

"You wouldn't actually date someone younger than you, would you?"

"I'd date people older than me, so why not? There's only a year's difference in our ages anyway," Ayaka pointed out seriously, "Which, considering, should mean that-!"

There were no following words, only the sharp exclamation of surprise. Ayaka, having walked right into the person, stumbled a few steps back to regain her balance. In her surprise, the jolt that rattled her body, her lunch slipped through her fingers – there was nothing she could have done.

In the aftermath, Ayaka could only stare at the bag containing her lunch. She waited, breathless, for Satsuki's voice teasing her about how right she had been. What brought reality back to her was not that, however.

"_Aya-chan!"_

Ayaka returned to herself with a revelation and a grin. "_Bingo_." She muttered, "Found you, Gou."

"It's Kou!" the girl insisted, quickly recovering from having been bumped into.

"Right, Kou," Ayaka corrected, "Kou Matsuoka, how are you today?"

Gou cast a brilliant smile upwards. Her burgundy hair, longer than she recalled, was bound into a ponytail and her uniform pressed clean. From that smile, Ayaka knew that there was nothing to worry about and she was still very much her same young friend from middle-school.

Gou ignored Ayaka's question. "I knew it was you, Ayaka. You've still got that birthmark."

"Well, birthmarks don't just disappear…" Ayaka quipped, her hand drifting to the mark along her jaw.

"Well, so the pervert-pair is reunited." Satsuki interjected, and despite her teasing words she was smiling just as happily as the rest.

"We just appreciate the aesthetic of the human body." Ayaka argued.

"Exactly." The new-come first year agreed.

"Well, _you_," Satsuki's finger pointed to Ayaka, "could stand to do that a little more quietly. Also, pick up your lunch."

"Oh, yeah!"

As Ayaka leant down and recovered her precious homemade lunch, Satsuki and Gou had a chance to greet each other. They hadn't seen each other much the previous year, given that they were in high school and she was still in middle school. Their friendship had struggled onwards, mostly due to the excessive number of outings Ayaka planned between them.

"Good to see you." Satsuki greeted warmly.

"Same to you," Gou replied, "I'm so happy we're finally all back in the same school."

Ayaka chose that precise time to re-join the conversation, and she did so shamelessly. "So, Kou, have you had the chance to check out any of the athletics clubs?"

"Not yet."

"Well schedule it in. Iwatobi has actually bulked up this year."

"Pervs," muttered Satsuki, defeated, "But you might be able to help us, Gou-,"

"Kou."

"-Kou; anyway, have you seen Haruka or Makoto around?"

"Um, they're on the rooftop, I think," Gou revealed, before tilting her head inquisitively, "Why? I didn't think you were close to them."

"Nonsense," Ayaka dismissed, "I've known them since elementary."

"We hung out more as of last year." Satsuki amended for the sake of sufficient explanation.

Ayaka nodded curtly, before sidling over and jabbing her friend with her elbow. "Only because a certain someone had their eye on another certain Haruka Nanase."

"Shut up." Once again, Satsuki's cheeks began to glow a red more vibrant than that of Gou's eyes.

Gou smiled warmly. "That's cute. Are you two dating then?"

Immediately, the words Satsuki wanted to say fell out of her reach, leaving her tripping and stumbling over her tongue. Mindful of her stuttering, Ayaka took it upon herself to answer for her, saying, "You know, it's really very unclear."

"We just-!" Satsuki began, before biting down on her words.

"Just what?" Gou asked, leaning forward conspiringly.

"Just, um…"

"Well, they kissed," Ayaka interjected, "Though Satsuki hasn't explained what happened after that."

Satsuki's head fell, the bushy tangles of her short, brown hair obscuring her vision. She was, almost certainly, hiding her embarrassment. "Shut up," she muttered, as embarrassment gave way to irritation, "If you want to know, ask Haru."

Gou's smile remained vibrant, persistent, for a moment longer until her doe-eyed look faded to something more morose. "Ayaka," she began, "Do you still talk to my brother anymore?"

Ayaka shrugged, nonchalant. She had met Rin, with a more official introduction than elementary school had permitted, a few years ago. He had been visiting from Australia, and the encounters from then on had been brief and his attitude abrasive.

"Matsuoka-kun?" Despite the metaphorical distance between them, Ayaka was ever informal in addressing him, "Not really. Sometimes he'll text me to ask how you are."

"Oh, so you probably haven't seen him then either…"

"_Seen_ him?" she wondered, "He's in Australia, isn't he?"

Gou shook her head, a bittersweet smile warping her lips. "He came back. He's attending Samezuka Academy, which _is_ a boarding school, but he still hasn't come home yet."

"That _bastard_."

"Sometimes people are just like that." Satsuki added gently, an impersonal reassurance. The brunette knew of Rin through stories only, and she was far less inclined to invest herself in the situation.

"Rin isn't – or wasn't always." Gou insisted.

Ayaka's lips parted in a long, heavy sigh. "Well it can't be helped."

"Anyway, we should keep moving. Wanna come and say hi to the guys, Gou?"

"Kou – it sounds better and you know it!"

Satsuki smiled but didn't bother to correct herself. In light of the silence, Gou continued calmly, "I have to go find my friend, actually."

"Shame," Satsuki replied, before walking forward, "It's good seeing you again."

Gou nodded resolutely, sharply, and stood to the side as the pair of older girls moved passed. Satsuki dragged Ayaka along by the arm, though she didn't seem to mind in the least. There had always been a peculiar sense of apathy and humour about Ayaka.

"See you 'round!" Ayaka called back, throwing up a clumsy military salute.

She embodied it, every waking moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Just on a quick side note, the first two chapters act as a shoddy introduction to the story and are (partly) Rin free. I'll upload the second chapter this weekend (two days from when this is uploaded) but after that, updates will be from each Saturday.<strong>

**Just so there isn't any confusion, the pairings are Ayaka/Rin with a little Satsuki/Haruka on the side. I'm hoping to get a oneshot up about Haruka/Satsuki soon, which will act as a sort backstory to their relationship in this story. Hopefully, someone will be interested in that?**

**In the meantime, please feel free to leave a review, a critique, or anything of that sort!**


	2. rotten

**Second part of the intro, here we go~**

* * *

><p><em>2 – rotten<em>

Samezuka Academy truly was a haven – though Ayaka was also inclined to acknowledge it's potential to become a harem as well.

Ayaka had no shortage of appreciation for the all-boys school. She could concede it lacked a certain feminine charm, but the swimming team more than made up for it. As she stood beside Gou, gazing in at the indoor pool, she realised just why they were noted as a swimming powerhouse. She also noted the dominant absence of one Rin Matsuoka.

"They're gorgeous!" enthused Gou, mouth gaping.

Ayaka found it unnecessary to respond, particularly given the unfamiliar voice that addressed them so suddenly.

"Hey, so it's you," an approaching, red-haired boy said, "The one who's looking for her big brother?"

He was tall – Ayaka noted that with pleasure. He was tall, handsome, but his eyes were on Gou alone. She couldn't blame him, considering how even she acknowledged her friend's overall attractiveness.

"Oh, yes." Gou replied, nodding.

Ayaka positioned herself behind Gou, so that she could more easily observe the two. When the red-head's golden eyes fixed on her, Ayaka offered a brief smile and nod that proved sufficient enough. The boy returned to Gou, and as he stared, a strange look overcame him.

"Hold on," he exclaimed, "You know…you're pretty cute."

Her lips curved into an appreciative grin. "Thank you. I'm looking for Rin Matsuoka, my brother."

"Matsuoka?"

"He probably frowns a lot." added Ayaka unhelpfully.

The boy inclined his head slightly, and continued, "There's nobody named Matsuoka on the swim team."

"_Huh_?"

Ayaka, for the first time in a long while, felt an irritable scowl creep across her expression. "Then what is the point in attending Samezuka, if he's not going to swim? Idiot."

"I don't know if there's any way I can-" the red-headed man began, but was hastily cut off.

"Come on, Kou," Ayaka declared, "Let's go."

"Wait, your name is Kou?"

Gou held Ayaka back for just a moment longer. "Kou Matsuoka."

The red-head pointed to himself, smiling. "I'm Seijuro Mikoshiba, captain of the swim team."

"Are you a third year?" Ayaka interjected, breaking pattern by avoiding an introduction of herself.

"Yes."

"Then you're way too old for Kou." With that conclusive statement, she continued to extract herself and Gou from the room.

"Huh?" Seijuro muttered, before calling out to the departing figures, "See you around, then!"

Ayaka hoped, even prayed, that they wouldn't. He seemed nice enough, but she wasn't too sure if she was ready for Gou to be dating just yet. As always, she had grown protective of her friend, and close enough to her that Gou she even considered her to be something alike to a younger sister.

"Wait, why are we going so soon?" Gou exclaimed.

"No point wasting our time, is there?"

"Rin isn't a waste of time."

Golden-brown eyes turned to Gou, critical in their intention. "Except he's not here. I wouldn't argue if he _was_ here because then I get to see his God-blessed body."

"Still, that really wasn't enough time…all those biceps!"

Ayaka nodded, grinning broadly. Her hair, an ashy blonde, was today bound back in a short ponytail. Gou's hair was worn in a similar style, despite the differences in colour and length. There were, surprisingly, quite a few similarities between herself and her brother. Notably, to Ayaka at least, she found they both possessed the same capacity for tenacity.

"Ayaka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think he's not a swim team?"

"Matsuoka?"

Gou nodded, prompting Ayaka to continue blandly, "I don't know."

"But you've been in school with him, and Haruka, since you were a kid." Gou persisted, determined to elicit a reaction.

"Then," Ayaka paused for a long stretch of time, consumed by her thinking, "Maybe he just doesn't feel like it."

"That's not like him."

"No, well then, maybe it's also because it hasn't occurred to him that he _should_ be on the swim team."

The two relied on Ayaka's memory, startlingly eidetic, to find their way out of Samezuka Academy. She easily retraced their steps, and given Gou's resignation, had also let the younger girl walk free of her grip. Gou kept pace easily, though the usual and figurative spring in her step was absent. Ayaka pretended not to notice.

"I just wish he'd stop ignoring me and mum. He never listens." Gou lamented.

"No big brother ever listens to their little sister, Gou, trust me. It's a fact of life."

For once, the 'Gou' instead of 'Kou' was overlooked. What the red-head chose to focus on was something else entirely. "Oh, that's right! I forgot you had an older brother!"

"Yeah, I live with him, and I hope you never met him."

"But don't you love him?"

"Sure, but I'm not interested in seeing him flirt with you."

Gou blinked widely, staring up at her friend as best she could as they walked. "I have this feeling that he's a lot like you."

"You're so clever, Kou!" enthused Ayaka, grinning and slinging her arm around her, "He's terribly, exactly like me – but only if I had no taste. He'll fall in '_love'_ with anything that so much as looks at him."

"Noted," Gou replied humorously, "If I meet him, I just won't make eye-contact."

"Take that advice and stick to it."

"Though, I wonder, is he…pretty like you?"

Ayaka's laughter caught in her throat, so that she almost choked. She braced herself against a wall, hacking out the rough giggling. Her shoulders shook so much she looked like she was crying, and Gou's first instinct was to offer what support she could.

"Come on, Ayaka, the door's just there." She comforted.

The taller girl had no idea, not even the vaguest, as to how fresh air would help her. The problem wasn't the laughter – it was Gou herself.

They stumbled out the door, just in time for Ayaka to take a long, calming breath in.

"You think I'm pretty?" she breathed, recovering from the fit.

Gou shot her a curious look. "Yes. And you're athletic-,"

"Actually, no-"

"So is you're brother athletic as well?"

"Not really."

The immediate response was a pout, before Gou's expression soothed into something plainer. "Oh."

"Disappointing, I know," Ayaka agreed sympathetically, "But it's always gonna be hard living up to me."

"You changed your opinion of yourself pretty quickly." Gou remarked coolly.

Fanning herself against the heat of the day, and also to effect of pulling a comical expression, Ayaka replied cheerfully, "That's the power you have over me! Once I was sure of your faith in me, how could I doubt it?"

"I _think_ that's a compliment, so thank you."

"No problem." Ayaka assured casually.

The conversation, shortly thereafter, fell into silence. Ayaka was used to the silences, finding them common in the company of the introverted Satsuki, yet never had she felt one as heavy as this. It was as if there were a great many things in need of saying, that needed doing, yet hope of fulfilling those goals was a mere abstract dream. It was torment – until she decided to do something.

The pair was just heading down and out the path of Samezuka Academy, when Ayaka pulled her phone from her pocket. She was quick to type out the text.

_Your heart will start rotting away soon, if you continue being rude to your family._

The recipient; Rin Matsuoka.

"I hope it gets warmer soon." Gou sighed, after a time.

Though it wasn't what was on her mind, Ayaka went along with it. "Doesn't worry me. My pool's heated and ready to go."

"You have a heated pool, Aya-chan?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Gou shook her head, as if something silly had just occurred to her. "I can't believe I didn't know. You, Satsuki and I have to use it when summer starts."

"Ha, well we'll have to hope Haruka doesn't find out, otherwise he's never gonna leave me alone – and I don't want to deal with Satsuki being jealous."

The chime of her message alert halted the conversation once more. Ignoring Gou's again curious expression, Ayaka took her phone out once more. She knew, even before reading the name, who it would be.

Her smile was bittersweet, just as much as Rin's reply.

_I know._

* * *

><p><strong>Finally incorporating some canon events into this, which you probably won't see much of (apologies if you like reading canon scenes).<strong>

**Also, again, I feel like I should explain some of the history to avoid confusion. Ayaka and Satsuki went to elementary school with Haruka, Makoto and Rin. During middleschool, they met Gou (who is a year below them) and it's during those times that Ayaka and Rin encounter each other (through the mutual acquaintance of Gou). They aren't particularly close, but Rin uses her to keep up with news about his sister and friends, while she just likes talking to him.**

**Just as a warning, there isn't going to be much of a plot outside of the relationship development between Rin/Ayaka (which means there is less for me to be self-critical about).**

**Thanks for reading and following you're all gems!**


	3. alone

**In case I don't have a chance on the weekend, I think I'll update now. That's a good enough reason, right?**

* * *

><p><em>3 – alone<em>

The night came bearing many things, laden with many promises. Ayaka delighted in them all, in the opportunity to explore them to her heart's desire. Her sense of adventure wasn't lost in age, and neither was her disregard for manners.

When Rin had texted her that night, he had asked her the strangest thing – if anyone intended on visiting his old swimming club. It was easily inferable that _anyone_ meant _Haruka_.

From there, after reading that single text, Ayaka had proceeded to draw a series of conclusions and her reply ended up more alike to a self-invitation. If Rin was going to trespass in search of childhood memories, than Ayaka would more than willingly come along. She had never been one to pass up opportunities, nor a chance to annoy Rin.

It was her optimistic determination that was most accountable as to how they ended up in this situation, sneaking through the abandoned halls of the old swimming club building.

Ayaka wore her hair down, secured under a woollen beanie, while her clothing consisted of a hoodie and jeans. Black seemed to be the colour of the night, for Rin was also dressed similarly.

"I think it's sad." She admitted softly, her voice echoing into the vast distance of the darkness.

Rin, who walked a little ways ahead, glanced back. "Why?"

"That this place is going to be torn down," Ayaka murmured, her fingers grazing the peeling paint on a wall, "I mean, it's got so many memories. It means something."

She thought about adding his name to that sentiment, reattaching him to his own past. She could see, however, the change that had accompanied his move back to Japan. Given this was their first meeting since the previous New Year's, and that they had never been particularly close, she refrained from creating an argument.

Rin shrugged, turning to face ahead once more. "I never would have picked you to be sentimental, Shibata."

"Unsurprising, seeing as we never talk about me, Matsuoka."

"It didn't interest me."

"I resent that. You're probably just lying to play it cool just how much you actually do like me." joked Ayaka, tossing her hair back.

"You're not my type." Rin dismissed casually.

Ayaka paused, studying the child-like painting on the wall, before returning to the walk. Given Rin's lack of consideration for her loitering pace, she ended up skipping to catch up.

"The idea of anyone having a 'type' is stupid." She declared resolutely, eyes narrowing. Rin turned just in time to catch the light reflecting off her, the golden glow of her irises. His look was of an obscure meaning, though Ayaka took it whatever way she willed.

As far as an interest in the conversation went, it would suffice. "I mean," she continued, "You like who you like. There aren't set stereotypes for who is compatible with who – it's just like how sometimes I might like a guy, other times I might like a girl."

At her conclusion, she drew only silence. Upon looking ahead, struggling to peer through the gloom, Ayaka pinpointed the still flash of red that was his hair. Rin hesitated, looking sideways into a doorway. His expression was distant and she knew she was right – these walls held his memories as well.

A soft tilt slid across her lips, a fond smile that passed unseen. Ayaka could easily grasp the atmosphere, and it left her wordless. She might have stood there with him, but she was entirely non-existent to Rin. In this, he was alone.

Quickly, before she intruded any longer, Ayaka turned towards the wall once more. Rin entered the room, and she was spared a few minutes alone. The dark didn't scare her, and instead her skin tingled with excitement.

The promise of mystery was something she delighted in. Her fingers moved against the wall, gliding over the cracking paint. A furled corner was soothed out under her fingertips, rough with age on her skin. This had never been a place she had known, and as with any mystery, she indulged herself in imagining what it would have been like in its glory days.

Lively, she presumed. A few minutes later, and Ayaka and spun around to face the doorway. She caught Rin still standing inside, and waited against the doorframe. Her eyes drifted to the photos still on the wall – more doomed memories.

Their smiles were dim-lit, but happy. Ayaka also imagined Rin would have been lively as well.

"I hope I get to see you happy like that one day."

She blurted the words before she could think. Rin's reply was a swift, "Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's just because you seem sad now."

He turned to her, head lowered so that his cap obscured his face in shadow. "I mean why would that matter to you?"

"No one should be sad, Matsuoka. Sadness breeds sadness."

He scoffed, obvious in the furling of his lip. Attractive though it was, she overlooked it just this once.

"Seriously," Ayaka insisted, "I mean, like, Kou?"

"Gou?"

"_Kou_. You care about her, right? So if she was sad, wouldn't you be?" she half-intended for the question to be rhetorical.

"I'd be pissed," Rin objected, "Pissed at whoever made her sad."

"What if _you_ made her sad?"

For that, he had no reply. Perhaps he sensed Ayaka's double meaning, as he knew and she had no problem telling him how rude he was to ignore his family.

"Whatever, let's go." He sighed.

"What? But I didn't get to explore everywhere!"

"Then stay longer. I don't care."

"But I'll be alone!"

Ayaka pushed herself off the doorway as Rin walked past her. His were narrower than Gou's, despite how they reflected light with the same sense of vibrancy. Even as his shoulder brushed against her, he spared her no glance. Familiar with it already, Ayaka ignored the offence.

"You invited yourself along, Shibata. You're not my responsibility." He concluded.

Ayaka couldn't argue against a valid point, so settled for something pettier. "Spoil sport."

"Brat."

"Coward."

"Parasite."

"If I was a bug, then Satsuki wouldn't like me so much." Ayaka retorted.

Rin quirked a brow, glancing at her. "Who's Satsuki?"

"Satsuki Moriyama; she frowns, a lot like you really, and she's my best friend. Gou's friend as well," the blonde added, enjoying the attention, "I'm ninety percent sure she's dating Haruka Nanase, but neither of them have actually called each other-"

"Dating?" Rin echoed, stunned, "_Haruka?_"

"That's what I said, pretty boy." Ayaka muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"_Ninety percent._ You do have ears, don't you?"

"I didn't think anyone would be able to compete with his love of water." Rin offered, staring at Ayaka.

She flashed a grin, one not entirely innocent. "You haven't met Satsuki, though. She's amazing," she paused briefly, curiously, before adding, "Also, she brings Haruka free food from her family's bakery…"

"Hmph."

"I love her."

"Love?" Rin, for somewhat who acted to haughty, sure did ask a lot of questions. Perhaps that was just the effect Ayaka had on people – often her mind ran faster than her tongue.

"Like, platonically. If I loved someone in a romantic way, they'd know. Everyone would know," abruptly, Ayaka spun around and stood still in front of Rin. She smirked devilishly, "I'd lean in like this, you know, and I'd say something like-"

Rin stared her down, in something akin to horror. Ayaka was well aware that his body was lined with tension, as she had so carefully orchestrated it so. It was an act that she adopted effortlessly. She pulled a face, a fake pout and doe-eyed expression. He pretended that his heartstrings remained firmly untouched.

She continued softly, unheedingly, "Rin, _I_…" It was then that she broke out into laughter.

"You're an idiot, Shibata." Hastily, he pushed past her and continued on his way out.

"Oh, you looked so scared, Matsuoka! Don't be afraid- _Hey_, wait up!"

As she crossed the distance he thought to put between them, Rin growled back, "Don't be so noisy."

"We're the only ones here."

"That we know of."

Ayaka took to the quiet, welcoming it as her ears strained to catch any other noise. She hated to admit it, but Rin's teasing comment put her on edge – though not nearly as much as that sudden crashing sound did.

In a heartbeat, Ayaka had latched herself on to Rin's arm. "Holy shit!"

"H-hey!"

Rin glared down as best he could, perplexed at the sudden change in her character. Logically, he knew, and so did she, that it was probably something they had disturbed earlier on in their exploration. Understanding that then broadened his sights to a number of more reasonable possibilities.

Ayaka's eyes were wide, startlingly so, and now again looked more golden than brown. Her hair had also adopted the ethereal glow of the moonlight, and Rin found himself cursing it – even had he wanted to, he could no longer deny how pretty she was.

"Who's scared now?" Rin teased smugly.

It was the highest road he could afford to take, and her smile was more than enough of a fitting reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, a whole chapter with the two of them together! Good, yeah? You can tell me if, how, why and all that other stuff in a review (no pressure guys, but it really means a lot when you take time out of your day for little old me).<strong>

**Thanks for reading and to all the followers and favourites so far!**


	4. bombshell

_4 – bombshell_

"Well, any ideas?"

Gou shook her head woefully. "I don't know. But this science project is due in two weeks!"

"Don't worry," Ayaka assured, grinning confidently, "That's why I'm here. With me tutoring you, there's no way you won't pass!"

Gou's head fell against the table, her ponytail a burgundy river that spilled across it. On instinct, Ayaka reached over and brushed it away before it landed in any of the food there. Despite, Gou still didn't move.

She only said, "I hope."

"Don't stress! Even if you're managing our new swim team, I'll help you keep up with school."

"But it's not as easy for me as it is for you."

"It's just a science project," Ayaka assured, "Nothing too important."

As if to prove her nonchalance, the blonde girl picked a cookie from the plate and began to nibble at it. A wide-eyed look of awe passed over her features, and she was soon exclaiming, "These are good!"

Gou finally looked up, breaking into a smile. "Thanks, I made them myself."

"I just had an idea; you make these cookies, and it'll be your payment for me tutoring you." Ayaka decided, not offering much room for objection.

Gou nodded approvingly. "I can give you a take-home pack."

"Deal."

Truthfully, Ayaka had made the comment so help ease some of Gou's guilt. The younger girl had been insisting on some form of repayment, but Ayaka hadn't needed one. Her weekends were often boring, as Satsuki was busy working at her family bakery, and now she had a way that helped both Gou and herself. Spending her Saturday at Gou's house was the perfect solution.

"So, hand me the criteria sheet." Ayaka requested, returning the root of the problem.

Gou passed the sheet over, while Ayaka stretched her arm across the table to receive it. She was careful not to let her cardigan sleeve fall into the food. Gou and she, in terms of clothing, were almost matching today. Both wore jeans and a tank top; the only difference was Ayaka's sand-coloured knit.

"Hm, yes, okay," Ayaka frowned and nodded, her eyes perusing the sheet, "I might have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a piece of paper?"

Gou slid her notebook across the table, along with a pencil. Ayaka moved so that her arm shielded the book from view, while she began drawing scratchy lines with the picture.

"The aim of the assessment is to conduct an experiment, any experiment, and present it as a presentation," Ayaka explained as she wrote, "You'll want something that's simple to explain, so the theory part isn't hard, but you also need something that looks cool – that's how you get the teacher to like it. And I will not let my sweet Kou-chan get anything less than a 'B' on this."

"So, what is it?" Gou insisted.

"Just wait a second," she replied quickly, still hastily scribbling away, "Art takes patience."

"This is science, though."

"Art exists in everything. It doesn't have to be just beautiful."

Though Ayaka _was_ answered, the reply that didn't come from Gou's mouth. "Is that how you justify your shitty drawing skills?"

At once, the pencil was slammed down on the table. Ayaka turned stiffly, eyes narrowed in a fierce glare. "_Matsuoka_," she hissed, "You just broke my concentration."

Rin smirked at her from the doorway, and it was the closest she had seen to happiness with him in a long while. Even though it was but an imitation, it was enough to overcome the blonde's temper. "Fine, you're forgiven – but only because you look cute." Ayaka proclaimed, falling backwards to the ground.

Rin walked inside, entirely comfortable with his intrusion. The time he had spent avoiding this visit home was not something he would willingly show – especially not to Ayaka. He had a feeling she would rub it in, at just how right she was. Rin wasn't interested in discussing his previous rudeness with her, though her insistence had driven the realization home.

All that weight on his shoulders, all those thoughts in his head, but he merely said, "Wow, Shibata, you really can't draw."

"Shut up."

Rin took another step closer, before his eyes drifted from her sketches down to Ayaka's face. "You should sit up if you don't want me to step on you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Ayaka," interrupted Gou, "I'm just going to go ahead and look at your idea."

The blonde pushed herself to her elbows, thought it most definitely wasn't because of anything Rin had said. Whatever her reasons, Rin ignored them. Instead, he moved closer to the table and reached down for a cookie.

"These are," he swallowed mid-bite, staring at the remains in his hand, "Too _sweet_."

"Thanks." Gou replied distractedly.

"She made them herself," Ayaka added proudly, "And I'm taking some of them home. The perfect payment for the perfect tutor."

"Doubt it." Rin scoffed.

"I average an 'A' grade."

He, for a brief moment, stared at her. Ayaka caught the disbelief, and smiled smugly. She might appear to be an airhead, but she took her studies seriously. Her brother had always encouraged her to do well and not flunk out like him. She agreed that at least one person in their family had to make it big.

"Ayaka."

The girl looked up and over at Gou. Her friend was frowning at the book in her hands, eyes flickering over the notes Ayaka had made. Her lips parted in what was strained disbelief.

"Yes?" Ayaka asked innocently.

Gou met her gaze across the table. "This is a bomb."

"Brilliant, isn't it?!"

"Ah," Gou paused, before a cheerful smile lit up her face, "I disagree."

"You're an idiot, Shibata," declared Rin, "Why don't you just do that volcano experiment that everyone does?"

"_Bo_-_ring_." sang Ayaka.

From Gou's considerate expression, she realized that the younger girl was actually thinking it a valid suggestion. Ayaka stared up at Rin, who caught her intense look with a jolt of surprise. He mastered his expression quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing." She replied, again adopting that familiar grin.

He hated it – even when she was teasing him, even with something as simple as that smile, she looked beautiful. Ayaka wasn't a beautiful person, so surely his irritation was justified.

"Well," Gou brought the attention back to herself quickly, "The volcano would be less dangerous."

"But it's so childish!" Ayaka whined.

"So are you." argued Rin.

"But I'm the _right_ kind of childish."

Gou pulled a face. "There's such a thing at that?"

"Of course," Ayaka confirmed, "I'm the optimistic type."

"More like the annoying type." Rin retorted, unable to resist the opportunity.

"Matsuoka, you can piss off," the blonde ordered abruptly, "You've had your cookie, now leave."

Rin's eyebrow rose in scepticism. "Whatever," he sighed, turning to leave, "Gou, you should just do what you want."

"_It's Kou_."

Rin waved a hand through the air, passing by the semi-long mess of his hair. It was, strangely, just a few shades off Gou's own peculiar red.

"Man, Rin-chan is so cool sometimes," Ayaka sighed teasingly, trailing him as he walked away, "Maybe it's a genetic thing. I mean, you and Kou are both equally cute _and_ cool."

The red-head stopped short, hand on the doorframe. Though he may have faced the direction of his room, his red-eyed gaze was pinned down on Ayaka. Her full lips began to spread wide, parting in a grin. That she was so easily carefree irritated him, even more than her penchant for lewd comments.

"Something wrong, Matsuoka?" she asked.

At least, he turned to face her. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because you have really nice arms?"

"_Seriously_."

Ayaka shrugged coolly. "Why not? I'm just happy that I get to be around people that I like."

Gou thought about interrupting the two, but snapped her mouth shut. She didn't feel as if now was the time or place, and that it might just be better to let them sort it out. Rin and Ayaka, in all their brief meetings, had never really found any common ground before.

"You like me?" Rin echoed dumbly.

"Yes. I might even go so far as to say I consider you a friend."

"Well I wouldn't."

Ayaka frowned suddenly. "But that's my opinion, not yours. You don't have to agree – and it's not like anything you say will make me change my mind."

"Are you sure?"

All of a sudden, Gou was overcome with a sense of doubt. Perhaps her instincts had been wrong about this – had she spoken, she might have circumvented the rising tension. Ayaka loved challenges just a little too much, and she had forgotten Rin's pride entirely.

"I bet you I can," Rin declared, "I'll make you hate me."

Laughter echoed, though Ayaka's words did not. "Good luck then, pretty boy."

Rin thought it was a conclusion – he could not have been more wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, is a plot I see? Not really, I just love creating tension. Also, I think relationships with a sort of contrast and competitiveness about them are way more interesting. You get to see the two characters push each other, and it can go good or bad - also, it's less boring than any of that 'I like you but I'm too embarrassed to act like a human being around you' shit. I hope that Ayaka is at least, in some ways, relatable (I think that's the kinda characters I'd like to be able to write).<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review :)**


	5. ties

_5 – ties_

The sky was a colourful gradient, hues ranging from red to blue. The sun set early tonight, though not so early that it would deter Ayaka and Gou from enjoying their evening.

Besides, it was a Friday – the shops would be open until late. It had been a while since the two of them had hung out, even longer since Ayaka had the chance to go shopping. She missed the sensation, the promise and potential of inviting new clothes into her life. She also had no problem acknowledging that this love would likely become an obsession later in life. If not for her lack of money, Ayaka would have a wardrobe full of shoes right now.

"Is there anywhere else you want to go?" Gou asked suddenly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Not really. You wanna just go straight to Satsuki's?"

"Sure. Maybe she can sneak us some free bread."

Ayaka laughed fleetingly, throwing her friend a playful wink. "That's the way to think; no wonder I like you so much, Kou."

"And thank you for respecting what I want to be called."

"No problem."

Gou nodded happily, pace picking up just a little bit. Ayaka wasn't sure if it was the promise of Satsuki's bakery, or Satsuki herself, but she went along with it anyway. Perhaps if things went along promisingly, she and Gou might end up staying the night at Satsuki's house, which was just next door to their family bakery. It had been a while since the three had hung out together outside of school.

The thought provided an excellent conversation starter. "So, how's the swim club going?" Ayaka asked.

"Alright," Gou decided after a moment, "They need some serious work, though. We're trying to organise a training camp at the moment."

"Hm, yeah, I think Makoto mentioned something like that to me in class."

"We don't have the money, but I'm sure they'll figure something out."

"Well you and your supervising teacher might want to be careful if you don't want to get roped into camping." Ayaka remarked.

"Like I would ever," Gou replied playfully, "That'd wreck my hair."

"I do love your hair." agreed Ayaka, nodding with a theatrical sense of profoundness.

Gou flashed her a grin, tossing her hair about at the same time. It caught the light, the warm glow of sunset reflecting beautifully.

"Has Matsuoka been home again?" Ayaka wondered suddenly.

"Once more," Gou confirmed, "You miss him?"

Laughter echoed around the street. "Miss Matsuoka? Kou, that's the entire _point_! I would lose the bet if I didn't miss him!"

"That's an excuse, and you know it."

"I hardly know him." Ayaka objected.

"What's his favourite food?"

"He likes spicy foods a lot," the blonde retorted quickly, "But that doesn't mean anything. You only asked that because I've been at your house enough and your mum mentions it at, like, every meal time."

Gou huffed irritably, thoroughly and undisputedly proven wrong. "You like him." She insisted anyway.

"I like anyone who's cute enough," dismissed Ayaka, "Besides, what are you trying to do? Set me up with your _own brother_?"

The younger girl remained silent, lips sealed indefinitely. She smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, but there was nothing more than innocence in her expression. Ayaka resigned herself to the mystery, however perplexing the concept was.

"Oh," announced Ayaka suddenly, "The bakery."

"Well, come on then!" enthused Gou.

Ayaka opened her mouth, but that was as far as she got. A hand around her wrist prevented her from speaking any further, as Gou dragged her forward recklessly.

Using her persistence to her advantage, the younger girl ensured they reached the bakery door in no time at all. Ayaka glanced up at the sign above the door, to brief to read the writing, before the doors opened automatically and a swell of warm air rushed out to greet them.

Gou tugged Ayaka inside, who stumbled across the threshold but quickly regained her balance. She glanced around, completely unruffled by the affair.

Satsuki sat behind the register, looking down at what was, presumably, a magazine.

While Gou pressed a finger to her lips, Ayaka carelessly announced, "Satsuki, you have customers in need."

The brunette glanced up quickly, hazel eyes flashing ominously. "Doesn't look like you need any help."

"Well, Kou needs help."

Satsuki's thin eyebrow remained poised, sceptical of anything coming out Ayaka's mouth.

It was Gou who replied, unhelpfully, with a brief, "I don't understand her either."

"She seems to think that it's okay to set her big brother up with girls." elaborated Ayaka, surprisingly serious. It was true she wouldn't do the same for her older brother – who had never needed any help anyway – and that experience was certainly a reason that could be partially attributed to her confusion.

"Why are you asking me? I'm an only child." Satsuki pointed out, eyes returning to her magazine disinterestedly.

"But you must have some opinion!"

"My opinion is that you two are both idiots."

"How _mean_." Gou rebuked the statement immediately, crossing her arms defensively.

Ayaka, who was not so easily defeated, began to march towards the counter. Once there, she leant her elbows on the surface and slid across to her friend conspiringly. "If anything," she whispered loudly, "I think we need to set Kou up. That Samezuka swimming guy, Mikoshiba, was interested, if I recall correctly."

"Hm?" Satsuki finally looked up, attention on Gou, "You like someone?"

"No," the red-haired girl objected, perhaps a little too quickly, "Mikoshiba just called me cute."

"Mikoshiba is an honest guy." Ayaka added.

"And honesty is an admirable trait." Satsuki's addition was welcomed warmly, as it wasn't often she joined in on teasing someone.

Gou shuffled her feet sideways. "_Well_…"

A snort of laughter ended the mischief, with Satsuki quickly clamping a hand over her mouth. She blushed as little as she could, embarrassed under the weight of two, scrutinizing stares and the sound she hadn't known she could make.

"How attractive," Ayaka smirked, "I can really see how Haruka is so charmed by you now."

"I know that was sarcasm, but it'd be nice if you actually had proof he was." sighed Satsuki.

Gou paused her inspection of the baked goods briefly to offer a question. "I thought everything was good between you two?"

"Maybe. It's hard to tell with Haruka."

"Just ask him straight up, if you're not sure about it or you want to know something." Gou advised wisely, hands on her hips.

Ayaka agreed wholeheartedly. "Haruka is definitely not the type to let you know how he feels explicitly. I'm sure, though, if _you_ talk to him about how you feel, he'll listen to you, Satsuki."

Satsuki merely sighed, her chin falling against palm in an exhausted motion. Her shoulders slumped with the weight of her worries, and in turn, Ayaka felt responsible for sharing the burden. As the older of the two, if only by a few months, she had always felt something sibling-like between them. Perhaps knowing each other for as long and closely as they did had influenced that, but Ayaka had also always wanted to make up for the sibling Satsuki lacked.

"Okay, now that's cleared up," Gou announced happily, "I wanna buy some food!"

Ayaka, hip leaning against the register's counter, smiled. "Get going then, Satsuki, show us how much fun it is working here."

"Get a job and find out yourself."

"A job?" Ayaka laughed, "No way. The stress would ruin my complexion."

Gou's interest perked at the topic, and she spun to face her two older friends. "You don't have a job, Ayaka?"

The blonde shook her head. "Used to, but then I quit to focus on exams. Turns out I'm above you poor-people."

"You're very lucky that you have rich parents." The girl stated, not realising that herself was one of these lucky people. Even with just their mother around, they lived comfortably enough.

"God knows how you and your brother would survive without them." Clued in Satsuki, "Now, Gou, what do you want today?"

"The scroll and what's that chocolate one? Let's try it as well."

Ayaka shifted her weight, her hips swivelling once more. She leant back, elbows on the counter, and watched her friends with tired eyes. She had spent the nights lying awake for too long. It came as a result of a combination of things, a universe carefully structured and in perfect balance. For one, she stayed awake waiting for her brother to come, and for another, the internet was a promising allure. There were a plethora of weird phenomena for her to discover and consequentially send as links to Rin – not that he was ever too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night.

From within the depths of the store, the back of the shop, a voice called out suddenly and sharply. "_Satsuki!_"

The girl in question turned, abandoning Gou, but made it no further than a few steps. The woman that emerged was short, hair-greying, with a plump figure and face. There was not a doubt about who she was, particularly given that it was not the first time Ayaka had met Satsuki's mother.

Saki Moriyama had the same hazel eyes as her daughter, however different they might seem when wide with wonder. "Oh, girls, you're here as well!" she exclaimed suddenly.

"Of course." Ayaka replied.

"We love your bakery!" Gou added.

"Personally," Satsuki argued, contradicting in her good-nature tone, "I think they just wanted to pester me."

"Nonsense," Saki dismissed, "Satsuki and Gou are too sweet for that."

"Mum, be serious."

"I am."

"You really aren't."

Ayaka pushed herself upright, skin immediately warming after leaving the cool countertop. "You shouldn't talk to your mum like that, Satsuki."

"Like you would know so much about talking to mums." The other retorted quickly, before stopping short. She hadn't thought before saying those words, only afterwards realizing what she may have caused. Satsuki kicked herself for not being more sensitive about Ayaka's mother's own absence, despite it merely being her work that caused her to travel so much.

"Don't worry," Ayaka dismissed, before her friend could even so much as open her mouth to apologise, "It's fair enough anyway, seeing as I didn't come here to see you. I actually just missed your mum."

Saki beamed and Satsuki glowered.

"You really are a sweet girl." Saki declared happily.

"Um," Gou interrupted, "I'm kinda more interested in these pastries."

Her refreshing voice, devoid of any second meaning, recovered all their senses. It brought a smile to Satsuki's lips, a soft curve that proved infectious. Ayaka's own grin was fleeting, a ghost that drifted to and from in seconds.

It was entirely in her nature to become sentimental – less so that her thoughts wandered to Rin. That was a habit she needed to bring to an end, and for fear of that end being brought to her, sooner was surely better than later.

* * *

><p><strong>You remember that oneshot I was writing? For Haruka and Satsuki? It's finally posted. You can find it under the title 'Hardest Of Hearts', if you're interested.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. mindful

_6 – mindful_

His muscles ached, lungs protested against each heaving breath made – in and out, an exhale into the evening air. It was strenuous, time-consuming, but Rin was persistent and stubborn. Even though it was a Saturday afternoon and he could have spent it any way he wanted, there was no offer that trumped his evening run.

Given the chill, he had dressed in a jumper, but wore shorts in additional consideration to the fact he was running. It had been about fifteen minutes since he began, and a small sheen of sweat rolled off his forehead. Rin didn't expect to meet anyone important around, and rather lacked a sense for appearances.

He ran, and he ran towards something that he had no idea about. A future, a figure – whatever it was, it annoyed him that he was becoming sentimental. That habit he could surely blame on Ayaka Shibata.

She was fuel to his fire, to the confusing swell of emotions within him. At least, of them all, she was the easiest to define. Haruka was a complicated topic, Makoto just as much. Rin, however, knew what Ayaka was to him, and it was, however reluctantly, a _friend._

Nowadays, he didn't have many of them, so whether or not he was happy about it had yet to be decided upon.

Ahead, his eyes caught sight of a convenience store. He marked it if only as a temporary goal. It helped to have something physical to focus on other than his thoughts. Usually, running had cleared his head.

One foot in front of the other, he thought. Steady breathing, measured intakes, helped Rin maintain his pace without become short of breath and occupied his attention. In fact, he was so wholly focused on _himself_ it became a hindrance.

He didn't notice his collision course, and neither did she – not before it was too late to change anything.

"_Ow_!" A sharply feminine voice pierced his daze.

Rin swore lowly, "Sorry, I should've been watching-!"

"Rin?"

The surprise in her voice was mild compared to that of his own. "_Shibata?"_

The invasive blonde grinned broadly, her trademark birthmark stretching across her jaw. He noticed only to ensure that he was correct, that it was Ayaka standing before him, before cursing his bad luck.

"Fancy seeing you in town," Ayaka greeted playfully, "Something wrong with your school dorms?"

Rin snapped his teeth together, frowning down at her. "No."

"Lighten up, I'm just teasing."

"I know."

Ayaka settled a hand on her hip, eyebrow quirked. "Then what? Don't act so resentful because I'm here – this _is_ where I live."

"In a convenience store?" Rin quipped.

She stared at him, assessing him with a quick onceover. "Are you," Ayaka paused, as if sorting out her words, "_teasing me?"_

Rin smirked, enough to give himself away, but maintained a certain degree of seriousness as he said, "You make it pretty easy."

"You _are_! I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why do you sound so impressed?" Rin replied, genuinely curious. Ayaka had the strangest interests, and an even more selective taste in where she invested her attention.

"Because I am." Ayaka admitted, eyes wide before her lips split into a smile.

"Whatever. What are you are you doing, anyway?"

"Shopping," Ayaka said resolutely, lifting the bag in her hand up as evidence, "Akio used up our milk but he doesn't get out of work until later tonight, so I'm buying some more."

Rin, while glancing at the plastic bag, noticed something odd. "Are those…?"

"Hm? Condoms?" Ayaka smirked, "Yes – does it make you uncomfortable?"

His stare turned to her, perplexed. He had never really considered it before, but given her nature, it wasn't so odd. "Are you a virgin?"

"You don't have any shame, do you?" Ayaka sighed, shaking her head softly.

Suddenly, her free arm was linked around his. She appeared not to care that he had been rather preoccupied in his own activities, and neither did she seem that interested in properly answering him. Rin's curiosity – as he would stubbornly insist – was the only reason he went along with it.

As they continued walking along the street, Ayaka picked up the conversation once more. "Whether or not I'm a virgin depends how you define it, or if you even believe in virginity. What I can say is I've never," she winked up at him cheerily, "had sex with a _guy_ before."

He pressed his lips together, refraining from commenting. Rin was only just then figuring it wasn't any of his business and that he should never have asked. Of course, as with anything with Ayaka, there were consequences.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, Matsuoka?" If her assessment was annoying on its own, the truth of it surely made up for it.

"Shut up." He snapped, pulling his arm from her grip.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about." Ayaka laughed, carefree and reserving judgement.

"It's nothing I want to be talking about with you." Rin retorted.

Ayaka happily ignored him. "I mean, it's your choice. I know it's not because you couldn't – look at you – and you _do_ attend an all-boys school. But, like, if you ever want a little _practise_, I could help-"

"Ayaka," Rin interrupted curtly, scaring her with the use of her first name, "I'm not interested."

"Oh, right; you're still trying to make me hate you. I suppose if you were _bad_ at _it_…"

A sharp pain shot through her ear and stopped her speaking mid-sentence once again. Ayaka grimaced, on her tiptoes to relieve the pressure, but Rin was unrelenting. He pinched her ear, pulled upwards on it, until he was sure through intense study that she had learnt her lesson. A sudden realization dawned on Ayaka, one she had never considered but now became painstakingly obvious.

"_Ow_! Rin! Let go, let go, let go!"

He did, though with some reluctance. In the time that he had known Ayaka, she had always been the more assertive, the more in control of the two – partly because she was the more willing to be his friend and readily committed to it. It was sort of exciting to change it up, to make her listen to something he had to say.

She blurted the words most prominently on her mind. "Does it really make you that uncomfortable?" Far from teasing, Ayaka actually sounded concerned. Her eyes, golden in the evening light, were open wide and her lips puckered in surprise. She truly had never considered it before.

Rin stopped walking in that moment, forcing her to turn around and face him. "Yes! That's why I made that bet with you, so you would stop saying things like that!"

"Oh. Well, um," she scuffed her foot along the pavement, "Sorry."

There was the silence of brief consideration. Rin turned the apology over in his mind, before muttering, "…It's fine."

"_But_," Ayaka began again, and Rin inwardly groaned, "The condoms are for my brother."

"Huh?"

"Yeah."

"Shibata, no little sister should ever buy her older brother condoms." Rin determined.

Ayaka slammed her hand across his shoulder as she breezed past him. Wisps of her blonde hair floated behind, a golden trail that Rin turned to follow.

"I just don't want my brother getting girls pregnant. This is a reminder to him." Ayaka explained coolly, nonplussed by the affair. Rin might not understand it, but it made perfect sense to her. There was a brief pause in which silence prevailed, and Ayaka turned to glance back at Rin's frozen silhouette. "Hurry up, Mastuoka."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you were going in this direction anyway weren't you? Let's walk together."

"There's no reason to." Rin reminded them both, despite catching up to her swiftly. His long legs made it easy and the fell into step seamlessly.

Her lips drew a complacent smile. "Other than that I know of a sweet-as bakery close by."

"I don't like sweets." He replied curtly.

"I didn't mean it so literally. They have savoury stuff as well. You should come check it out – Satsuki works there."

"That means nothing to me."

"Satsuki is Haruka's girlfriend."

Rin's eyes wandered to her profile, critical in such a way as he had never been before. She wore a flippant smile, honey-coloured eyes fixed ahead. He couldn't perforate the cloud of mystery around her, intentions undiscernible. "Fine." Rin snapped, once again assuring himself it was a simple case of curiosity.

Ayaka nodded, more to herself than him. They continued, tolerating the company of the other, in companionable silence. It was strange to find such peace in the silence, though it had always been that way. Ayaka had never _needed_ to speak to Rin – there was only _want_. She liked their conversations, she liked that they lacked necessity, and his butterfly heart had grown on her.

"So…how's school?" Ayaka breached the wall between them recklessly.

Rin shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Well, I consider us _friends_, and _friends_ care about this sorta stuff."

"Then, it's fine." Rin answered grumpily, not attempting to dispute her claim.

Ayaka hummed in acknowledgment before turning the topic onto herself, saying, "I'm doing well, if you wanted to know. Kou decided to go with your lame volcano project in science, and with my help, guess what grade she got?"

"What?" Rin sighed, realizing she was far more literal than her self-declarations would have others believe.

"An _'A'_."

"Are grades really important to you?" Rin suddenly asked, abruptly and suspiciously alert.

"…_Yes_?"

"Hm," He took a moment to construct the idea, figure out the finer details, but it really wasn't quite complicated – actually, it was rather stupid, "If you tutor Gou, would you tutor me?"

"As a favour?" Ayaka wondered, "Is _Rin Matsuoka_ asking _me_ for a favour?"

"I'm asking if you'll tutor me."

"What do you get out of it? Because I'm open to it, but you're getting something out of it for sure, and I want something out of it as well."

Rin rolled his shoulders, tilting his head in consideration. He noticed Ayaka smirking at him, her eyes appraising his appearance - ponytail and all - and Rin's only reaction to that was to scowl at her.

"What do you want?" Rin asked. There was no way he would tell her what his aim was in this all – he was not that dumb, though it was actually the general idea of his plan to have her believe he was otherwise.

If – and that _if_ was enough to explain the stupidity of the idea – Ayaka saw how low his grades were, perhaps she'd be more inclined to hate him.

"If I tutor you," Ayaka declared loudly, ever smiling, "Whenever we meet up to study, you have to bring snacks."

"Snacks?" he echoed dumbly, "That's it?"

"Yep! Food in exchange for tutoring – not a bad deal, is it?"

Rin growled lowly, his head shaking in utter and obvious disbelief. "You're an idiot, Shibata."

"So are you," Her fingers teased the air, brushed his skin accidently. Goosebumps rose, his heart fluttering to life in a single moment, "After all, you didn't even decide what the winner of this bet actually _wins_."

Butterfly wings rose in a crescendo, louder than any certain heart.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have anything to add...thanks for reading, I guess? I mean, I nearly always say that, but only cuz I mean it.<strong>


	7. transparent

_7 – transparent_

Shadows were short and the sun at its peak, her skin awash in pleasant warmth. Under the promise of summer, Satsuki leant backwards and tilted her face towards the sun.

"I suppose the swim team might be able to use their pool soon." remarked a cheery voice, the owner of which was leaning against Satsuki's shoulder.

"Mhm," agreed Gou, "If the pool was cleaned and heated, we might've be able to start using it now."

"Shame it's not." Ayaka replied, stretching out her words as she revelled in languidness.

Satsuki had to accede on this, adding, "Haru's getting impatient."

"Oh, yeah, but don't you care about the rest of the team? Like Makoto?" Ayaka quipped.

Satsuki shrugged half a shoulder, still barely brushing the short crop of her hair. Her eyes were still shut, condemning her to experience of her other senses. She was not that eager to confront reality; given reality was a small schoolyard they could only enjoy for the duration of lunch.

"Speaking of Makoto…" Gou murmured.

She didn't have to say anything further, for a politely intrusive voice explained it all for her.

"Ayaka! Satsuki!"

Her hazel eyes flew open, darting around until they landed on the approaching figures. The pair, seemingly inseparable, approached with obliviousness to the fact that they were the subject of discussion. The conversation dropped as Makoto and Haruka neared, as did Satsuki's mood.

Her eyes clashed against Haruka's, hazel on blue, but there was little to indicate his happiness to see her – a mood killer if ever there was one.

"Hey, Gou." Makoto added, nodding towards her.

A shadow fell over the trio, causing Ayaka to sit upright. "Makoto, you're blocking the sun!" She had no qualms about sounding like a whiny child, but had no doubt that Makoto would see through any other mask she attempted anyway.

He smiled apologetically, stepping aside quickly. "Sorry."

"It wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so damn tall."

"Sor-"

Satsuki held a hand to her face, shielding the light so she could glare up at Makoto. "Don't," she grumbled, "Don't apologise for something like that. You should know Ayaka's just teasing you."

"You got me!" Ayaka exclaimed with a grin.

"I knew that anyway." added Makoto, though he didn't appear at all worried.

Satsuki exhaled heavily, defeated. "Whatever, fine then."

"Just goes to show how nice Makoto is." Ayaka interjected, smiling happily.

Makoto blinked once, widely, before laughing nervously. "Ah, well…"

"Look! So modest!" continued Ayaka, before saying with a wink equally as disturbing, "Nice personality, good looks – you've got it all, Makoto."

Gou nodded in added agreement. "Not to mention beautiful back muscles."

Haruka's cool tone interrupted them all, offering a mild, "Let's keep moving."

Satsuki merely stared at him, at the boy who had claimed to be her _boyfriend_. Though how well Haruka understood the concept of dating was still relatively uncertain, he knew enough to exploit Satsuki's weakness – _him_. He had flustered her into accepting, but never really taken it any further.

Now, however, he had taken it to a whole different level. She felt as if they were taking slow steps away from each other – he hadn't even acknowledged her.

Before Makoto could reply, to agree or reject the suggestion, Satsuki intervened on her own account.

Her short temper prevailed over a kinder nature. "Haruka, wait."

He glanced at her. "What?" he wondered, oblivious to the fact that he was the target of her irritation.

Satsuki pushed herself from the grass and to her feet. In a second, she had grabbed Haruka by his wrist and began dragging him away. "I need to speak to Haruka alone for a bit." She announced to the others, turning away quickly.

Haruka offered no resistance, allowing himself to be led along by the curly-haired brunette. He studied her, the skin of her neck and freckles spattered across it. He rather enjoyed her freckles, and had spent enough time searching for them that he knew she had a collection of them flecked like paint across her chest.

"I wanted to go to the pool." Haruka insisted, once Satsuki had stopped walking.

They were hidden behind a bush, but Satsuki kept an ear out for their friends – it would not be the first time Ayaka had listened in on her private conversations.

"_Really_?" Satsuki asked bitingly.

"Yes," Haruka replied seriously, "Is something wrong?"

Her fingers left his wrist to push back her hair against the wind. "Can you," she struggled to swallow with a dry throat, "Just for a second, imagine something crazy."

He tilted his head, which was more an acknowledgement than usual.

"Imagine, just for a second, that I have feelings of my own. And imagine if you cared about them."

There was bitterness in her voice, not just sarcasm. Haruka's thoughts flashed passed, unable to be acknowledged or even comprehended as he watched her expression fall from determination to outright irritation.

"…You're angry." He deduced.

"_Yes_," Satsuki snapped, "You know, you might be a swimming prodigy, but you're clearly not a genius."

"Why?"

"_Why?"_

"Why?" Haruka repeated firmly.

"Are you kidding?" Satsuki marvelled, frowning, "You're just proving my point even further now."

Haruka took a step towards her, teetering, but waited for her to continue. He knew if he was patient that Satsuki would explain herself, that she would talk when he would not. Their relationship was push-and-pull, just like the water.

"You've been ignoring me, Haruka Nanase." She declared.

"I…"

"Don't even deny it. You've been ignoring me, and I don't know why. Do you not like me after all? Is there someone else? I honestly don't know how I'll feel if you tell me I have to compete against your love of water."

"It's not a competition. You're my girlfriend." Haruka insisted, as earnest as it could be said for someone of his stoic character.

"Am I?" Satsuki said snippily, "Didn't you only say that so you could kiss me more?"

"Yes." Haruka conceded without much fight. He honestly couldn't see why it would be a bad thing – she wanted to kiss him as well.

Satsuki glowered, her eyes downcast. "Shit. I knew this was a bad idea…" At her muttered admission, Haruka reached for her.

His fingertips landed on her shoulder, the other hand splayed across her neck. Satsuki shot to attention, hazel eyes staring across at him. Under his touch, she grew warm and blushed profusely. Her lips were parted breathlessly, flustered and speechless in a way Haruka thought – but would never admit – was really cute.

"Satsuki-" He began.

"Whatever," she sighed, pushing his hand away, "I'm still mad. I just wanted you to know."

Haruka inclined his head ever so slightly, blue eyes betraying his surprise at her words. In his shock, he fumbled for a reply and blurted, "Okay."

Despite her reluctance, Satsuki forced herself to step backwards. Haruka's hand fell to his side, and she had to avert her eyes. She might have felt bad about telling him off, but it needed to be said. She couldn't always value Haruka's feelings over her own.

Haruka almost took another step forward. He disliked the despondency in her posture, and knowing that her miserable attitude was his fault didn't make it any better. He knew, however, that a hug or a kiss couldn't change anything.

Without a way to resolve the problem, Haruka decided to continue ignoring it. In a second, he had turned his shoulder to her in preparation to walk away.

"Wait." Satsuki ordered suddenly.

He hesitated, briefly and on instinct.

"You want to swim?" That caught his attention.

"Where?" Haruka demanded, spinning around to face her.

His eyes were alive, dancing with the promise she held tauntingly on her lips. Satsuki smiled slowly, glad there was one way to make him listen.

"Ayaka." She supplied vaguely.

"Shibata?"

"Although I'm not so sure if I should tell you…" Satsuki murmured, eyes on him, "I might need a little persuading."

It was intentional and he knew it. Haruka was going to have to pay for slights, and Satsuki had a few ideas on just how he could do that. He understood her meaning, and he didn't hesitate to grab Satsuki's shoulders and pull her closer.

Their height difference meant she stood on her tiptoes to reach him, but it was worth it. When Haruka kissed her, he took his time. He indulged in it fully, revelled in the closeness – her skin smelt like grass and her favourite strawberry soap, while she tasted of the orange she had been eating earlier.

Satsuki pulled away first, lungs straining for air. There was no thought to move away, and neither would Haruka's embrace let her.

"What does Shibata have to do with this?" Haruka asked quietly.

"Well, she has a pool." Satsuki explained.

"Last time I swam in a pool, I got sick."

"That's because it was too cold, idiot. Ayaka has a _heated_ pool."

For all his love of water, all Haruka said was, "Hm."

He had never been one for speech, as he far more favoured actions. Satsuki was learning to understand him better each day, but she couldn't predict that Haruka would grab her wrist and lead her around the bush.

In the distance, their friends sat in a circle. Gou was snacking on some food, while Ayaka talked animatedly with Makoto. As Satsuki watched, the blonde even punched the taller boy on the arm, laughing as she did so.

Haruka ignored civilities and marched up to them, dragging Satsuki behind him.

"Shibata," he interrupted firmly, staring down at her, "You have a heated pool."

"I told you to call me Ayaka," Ayaka replied quickly, "And yeah, I do. Why?"

Haruka nodded curtly. "We're coming over this weekend."

There was no room for objection, only for the faint echo of Satsuki's apologetic regret. She was rather more distracted by Haruka's hand around hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what I was thinking when I decided that the Free! universe needed <em>more<em> drama...Oh well, I hope it's at least entertaining.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	8. gathered

_8 – gathered_

Ayaka had never been one for formalities. She hated the rigid performance, the decorum of it all, and was far more inclined to just let things happen as they would. This attitude left for little to surprise her, as she took it all in stride. It was easier to enjoy herself when she wasn't so caught up in the details.

So, in that way, when the doorbell rang, she was in no way unprepared.

She may have been sitting on her couch, sloppily dressed and having woken up ten minutes before midday, but Ayaka felt as if it was all a part of her plan. She was well aware of the company she had coming over – and even more aware of who else might join in on the gathering.

Ayaka had neglected to mention that last part to her visiting friends.

"Just a minute!" Ayaka called out to the guests at her door.

She tumbled from the couch to her feet, fingers immediately seeking to tidy her ash-blonde hair. Unlike as was usual for a weekend, she wore a full face of makeup at odds with her shorts and hoodie.

In the distance, Satsuki's voice returned the greeting indirectly. "I'm coming in!"

True, Satsuki hated formality as well, and Ayaka's house had always felt like something of a second home to her. The blonde was just entering the hall when she spotted her friend opening the front door.

Satsuki's brunette curls were ever in need of taming, and she wore only little makeup. Her clothes were far dressier that Ayaka's, though the point of it was lost on the taller girl. She never understood the point of dressing up for company, only for the occasion.

"Hey." Satsuki addressed casually.

"Hey." Ayaka responded, tilting her head.

Following Satsuki through the door was Gou, peering curiously around. "Is your brother here, Aya-chan?" she wondered.

"Thankfully not."

From outside the door, murmurs resounded quickly. Ayaka listened with half an ear, eventually deciding it must have been the boys arguing. Satsuki ended it by turning around and ordering sharply, "_Hurry up_."

Haruka wandered in first. His eyes, a brilliant blue, were fixed on Ayaka in an unnerving stare. The girl started, blatantly perturbed by the attention. Usually, when Satsuki was around, he paid little attention to anyone else.

The behaviour was explained by the words from Haruka's own mouth. "Where's your pool?"

Makoto's tall figure loomed over, announcing his presence wordlessly. "Good morning." He greeted, smiling at Ayaka.

She returned the greeting cheerfully, before extending it to the third and final member of the party. "Nagisa, welcome."

"Hi, Shi-chan!" The blonde first year replied enthusiastically, waving his hand over Makoto's shoulder. As Nagisa entered, he pushed the door shut behind him.

Ayaka once more caught Haruka's stare, and returned the look with mocking eeriness. For whatever reason, Haruka didn't comment on anything and merely waited. Satsuki intervened, "The pool," she announced, "Is out the back."

Gou smiled brightly. "Let's go then."

"Aren't you gonna change…" Ayaka cut herself off, recalling all at once the many times Haruka had worn his swimsuit underneath his clothes. There was surely something unhealthy about that.

"I'll lead the way." Satsuki asserted, perfectly at home among the familiar setting.

Ayaka stood back and watched the line of friends traipse past. Haruka walked close by Satsuki, who afforded them all the added benefit of a bonus tour along way. Nagisa and Gou walked side-by-side, at ease in each other's company until the boy felt it necessary to mention how her name wasn't actually 'Kou'. Makoto was the only one to remain loitering by Ayaka's side.

"I hope we're not intruding." He told her apologetically.

"It's no problem," Ayaka quickly assured him, lying only just a little, "You wanna help me get some towels out?"

"Sure." Makoto agreed easily, letting her take the lead.

"You know, I'm not sure how warm the pool is. Or how clean. I don't know if it's gonna be that great to swim in."

"Haru won't mind," Makoto replied cheerfully, "It's better than his bathtub, anyway."

"He acts so cool but he's really not, isn't he?" Ayaka shook her head pityingly. "How Haruka managed to get a girlfriend like Satsuki is beyond me."

Beside her, Makoto began ducking under a low-hung light. They had entered the long hallway that led to two things; the pool, and the laundry. He continued the conversation with ease, though she had always pegged him to be shy. "It's cute," Makoto declared, "Haru really does like Satsuki a lot."

"In an unorthodox way."

"Is there a normal way to like someone?"

Ayaka flung open a closet door, hiding what blush might betray her thoughts. "I suppose not." She mumbled, distracted by the recollection of a peculiar bet.

"Is there someone _you_ like, Ayaka?"

The blonde pulled herself from the closet, unloading a pile of towels onto Makato. With her arms now free, she stood with her hands on her hips, wearing an expression that matched her posture. "Now why should I tell you that, Makoto?"

"You don't have to." He assured, smiling.

"Good, because I'm not. Don't you have a kid to supervise?"

"Haru?" Makoto guessed, assuming that was who Ayaka was intending to belittle.

She nodded. "The very same. Let's go."

Using her own height and strength to her advantage, Ayaka managed to turn Makoto around and shove him out the door. The way outside was led by Satsuki's reprimands, which could be heard even from inside the house.

They emerged into the daylight, and stared ahead at the scene together. It took a moment to register, but very soon Ayaka was laughing at the comicalness of it all. While Gou and Nagisa were winding back the cover for the pool, Satsuki had herself wrapped firmly around Haruka. He was grounded, she sitting on his chest, and it was blatantly obvious that Haruka had tried to jump in at a dangerously early point.

When Makoto merely sighed, Ayaka clapped him across the shoulder and began the march forward. "Wow, Satsuki, aren't you being forward today?" she called out teasingly.

The comment earned her a scathing glare. "So long as it stops Haruka from killing himself." The brunette retorted.

"Why bother?" Now, with that, Ayaka had collected the glares of both Satsuki _and_ Haruka.

"Be careful." Makoto warned, his voice hushed so that it reached only Ayaka.

She shot him a playful smirk, but was distracted by Nagisa and Gou approaching them. "The cover's off." announced the younger girl.

"Is there anything else that needs doing?" added Nagisa.

"Nothing that I can be bothered with," Ayaka recounted, "I turned the heating on this morning, so go for it. Knock yourself out!"

"Not literally!" Satsuki added snappily.

Ayaka watched on as she continued wrestling with Haruka. He, now that permission was granted, had a vastly different level of determination than before. Honestly, it was quite remarkable.

Against him, Satsuki appeared to be entirely helpless. In quick second, a flash of movement too fast for the eye, their positions had been reversed. Haruka was careful to keep a hand under her head, preventing it from hitting the tiling around the pool area. Satsuki, for all that she had ever claimed to be, lay there still and stunned.

Haruka was up in a second, on the edge of the pool and in his swimmers within seconds. "Poor Satsuki." Ayaka remarked, though without any particular investment.

"Where do you want the towels?" interrupted Makoto, causing Ayaka to indicate to a plastic set of deck chairs inside the pool area.

All other sound was rendered mute by the glee with which Nagisa cried out to Haruka, asking, "How's the temperature?"

"Good." Haruka replied simply, floating along the surface. He seemed perfectly content, not in the least bothered by Satsuki's cold glare.

She turned to Ayaka and Gou, and began marching over until the three converged. Satsuki, though irritated, only offered a resigned sigh, "At least someone's happy."

"It's nice that we're all here together," Gou added, "Even though Rei couldn't make it."

"Unexpectedly pleasant." agreed Ayaka, who then pulled the two girls towards the chairs.

When next the trio glanced around, they saw that all three boys were in the pool. Ayaka was certain it was freezing, but decided that if _she_ wasn't swimming it wasn't her problem. Gou and Satsuki didn't appear to be in a hurry, as Gou settled onto a deck chair and the brunette surveyed the scene with a grumpiness to contrast Ayaka's own smile.

"Sorry," Satsuki muttered, watched her friend from the corner of her eye, "I hope it's not a problem that we're here."

"Nonsense, I'd do anything for you!" Ayaka assured, slinging an arm around her. "_But…_"

"_But_ what?" Gou inquired, staring up at her.

Ayaka fidgeted under their gazes, her fingers twisting together anxiously. "_But,_" she continued lowly, "I sorta have company coming over in a few hours."

"Company?"

Satsuki snorted. "Like who? All the people you like are here right now."

"Ah, well…"

Gou was the first to realise, her mouth gaping. _"Oh,"_ she breathed, "Wait, if that bet is still going on, why is he…?"

"_Who_?" Satsuki insisted.

The expression was ineloquent, overused, but Ayaka fully acknowledged how fitting it would be to say she could kill two birds with the one stone as she answered them both.

"I'm just offering my services as a tutor," She worked a grin onto her lips, "And only because Rin Matsuoka is cute."

Only Ayaka would have dared reveal such selfish motivation out loud – no matter how true it was.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter is the officially unofficial halfway mark for this story - which means, only 8 more chapters to go. That kinda seems like not enough for the amount of development to come, but hey, you guys can judge how well the ending fits the rest of the story!<strong>

**Also, thanks to everyone who reads, reviews and favourites this story.**


	9. dreamscape

_9 – dreamscape_

If Rin did not stop it very soon, he was certain his incessant pacing would wear tracks in the entranceway. His decision needed to be resolved, his wait ended.

It wasn't impatience that caused this restlessness, nor any degree of shyness. Rin had never been fond of either of those things. The root of the issue was not so simple, even though he wished it was. The matter was, however improbable, that his anxiety was crippling him.

The worst bit was that it was all over going to Ayaka Shibata's house.

He stood there now, pacing across her front yard. The door loomed before him, imposing, causing him to entertain the possibility of having forgotten something he should have brought with him. But, of course, he had his maths homework and even a box of biscuits to trade for her time. There was also no plausible reason to ditch Ayaka. She would only send him several angry texts later that afternoon for it.

Rin shuddered at the thought. It was better to just go through with it – a thought that finally led to Rin pressing down on her doorbell.

"This is dumb." He muttered to himself, staring off to the side.

The door swung open a moment later, and he found himself first assaulted by words. "Matsuoka! What a surprise!"

Ayaka was being blatantly sarcastic. "You knew I was coming." Rin retorted, glaring at her.

She stood in her doorway bathed in sunlight. She looked the same as ever, imperfectly perfect, aside from two unusual differences. The first was her hair, which had been pulled up into a loose bun, the second was regarding her red cheeks.

"Are you sunburnt?" Rin wondered, perplexed.

"Shut up," she retorted, though not unkindly, "Get inside."

He stepped in as if he had never been nervous about the whole situation, full well knowing he should never have been nervous in the first place. What he noticed first was that, for the home of two people, it was surprisingly large.

Ayaka noticed his staring and ignored it. She had a bigger issue to address. "Rin, I just have to warn you that I'm incredibly popular."

"Doubt it."

"Well, I do have more friends than you, and-!"

"Shibata, do you have," Rin paused, tilting his head as if it made the distant sounds any clearer, "A pool?"

"Yes," the blonde nodded quickly, leaning forward earnestly, "And please shut up and listen. I probably should've told you earlier, but I have some friends around right now. Not-," Ayaka felt it necessary to add, "-that I was ditching out study session. It was sort of an unplanned thing."

"Who is it?" Rin interrupted, eyebrow jerked upwards.

"Your sister, Satsuki, Nagisa," as she listed them, she counted them off on her fingers, "Makoto, and Haruka."

"_Haru_?"

Rin pressed forward, leaning across the space between them. Ayaka was so close she could see every furrow of his brow, could have counted his eyelashes, and he must surely feel the heat of her blush. Taken aback, she could only blurt out, "Yes!"

He nodded resolutely, before his bag fell from his shoulder to the ground with a thump. The moment Rin walked around Ayaka, she followed and reached across to grab the sleeve of his jacket. Rin allowed it, suffering the contact without complaint, if only because he needed her to guide him towards the pool.

"Matsuoka, I don't think this is-!"

"Through here?" he interrupted, ignoring her as he gestured towards the hallway.

"If you wait, I can have them out in a few minutes!"

Rin proceeded without answer. Wooden floors creaked under their weight, family photographs passed by unnoticed. He barely even glanced at the postcards tacked to the walls, sent home by Ayaka's well-travelled, but notably absent, parents.

"Seriously, Matsuoka!" Ayaka sighed impatiently, "Did you even bring any food for me?"

"Yeah," he replied, surprising her, "It's back in my bag."

"Maybe you should turn around and go get it."

"No."

By process of elimination, Rin decided upon the door to the backyard. Ayaka neglected to acknowledge it, ignoring the blinding sunlight. With Rin guiding her like that, it was almost as if she trusted him. Wanting, though never needing, anyone to get the wrong impression, Ayaka's realisation was quickly followed by the release of her fingers from his.

The following exclamations were, despite the few different voices, all of the same meaning. "_Rin!"_

Surprise was most prominent, confusion second only to that.

Ayaka's gaze collided with Satsuki's critical look. In a way of offering an apology, the former declared, "I did give you all fair warning that I had someone coming over."

Satsuki's shoulders moved in a jerky shrug, her hazel eyes soon falling away to her book once more. "Sorry about intruding." She called back disinterestedly, more an apology on Haruka's behalf.

Water cascaded down noisily as Haruka pulled himself out of the pool, muscles taunt with the strength of his arms. All eyes returned to him and Rin, flickering between the two in suspended apprehension. As the tension grew thicker, Ayaka only grew more amused.

The silence had never seemed so heavy, nor so expectedly broken.

"Haruka!" Rin announced, "Let's race!"

Before any third party could object, the request had been met. Haruka's reply was a brief, "Okay."

Satsuki responded only to him, only out of instinctive exasperation. "I should have made Haru leave earlier."

Ayaka glanced over wryly. "I'm not sure if that's possible."

"I have my bartering tools." The other girl assured, speaking in such a way as to make implication.

Though she might have been a year younger Gou understood full well what was meant. "_Sneaky,_ Suki-chan." By no means did she object – it was a woman's right to use her God-given charms.

"Not really." Satsuki replied dismissively.

"Should Matsuoka really be swimming with Haruka?" interjected Ayaka, eyebrow poised.

The redhead had already started stripping off, though there was no objection to the sight on her behalf. Gou glanced away as quickly as possible, as it became apparent in his attire that Rin had never had any intention of swimming, but would now stop for nothing less.

Across the yard, Ayaka met Makoto's gaze and his lips began to form soundless words. "_This is probably not a good idea."_

She replied with an agreeing shake of her head and contradicting grin. Uncertainty of the outcome didn't lesson the comicalness of the situation.

Now, when next she looked, it was to Haruka and Rin poised on the side of the pool. Thankfully, it was the deep end, and on a more personally grateful note, she was additionally thankful that Rin was willing to swim only in his underwear.

Despite far from being one to encourage them, Ayaka's mouth acted of its own accord. "Ready," she cried out, receiving two nods in reply, "Set. _Go!"_

They dove in with as little noise and as much synchronization as possible. Ayaka stepped to the edge of the pool, peering in at the two figures underneath the water. They glided, outstretched for as far as it was possible – and she realised, surprising herself, that she had never seen Rin swim before.

Rin broke the surface first, gasping quickly, before returning to the water. While it might have only been in Ayaka's pool, and despite the small crowd watching them, the two boys were swimming somewhere else entirely. Their world, for a short moment, consisted of nothing else but the race and the water.

There could be no other thought for them, though Ayaka was already wincing as she saw what lay ahead. It was far too late to stop them, to do anything, and the next sound she heard – "_Ow!"_

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed, though it was Satsuki who made the first move forward.

Sidling cautiously around, Ayaka felt the name perched on her lips fall out of reach. "Matsuoka?"

His eyes crossed hers, delightfully irritable. He noticed her staring at his hand on his forehead, where he, like Haruka, had hit the wall of her pool. "I'm just not used to swimming in a small pool!"

It was the metaphorical last thread, before all Ayaka's reservations vanished. She laughed loudly, without hesitation, and so violently she had to sit down or risk falling over.

"You idiots!" she gasped, clutching her stomach for support. "I can't believe-!"

"_Don't laugh!"_ Rin's biting tone did nothing to calm her, and instead Ayaka only continued laughing at his misfortune.

The breaking point came for Rin, as it inevitably would, and in a flash he acted out on his irritation. Standing in shallow water, so close to Ayaka, it was easy to reach across. His fingers wound around her waist, tightening against her hips – and she crashed against the surface of the water with the weight of a rock.

For a second she floundered, panicking. Rin was not so dumb to let her go, and helped her break the surface. She did so with a loud gasp, reaching for the first stable thing she could find – _him._

"_You!_"

Ayaka's eyes were wide, her lips parted in deep but fleeting indignation. At her expression, her soaked clothes and bedraggled appearance, Rin fulfilled his revenge with a wide smile of his own.

"_Matsuoka!_" Ayaka exclaimed. He laughed at her grumpy countenance, not able to conceive of any other reaction.

"Oh man, Shibata, you look-!"

"Shut up!" Ayaka was well aware that her makeup was now mere streaks down her cheeks, her effort black smudges against her skin. It was a waste, and it pissed her off. In fact, Ayaka's own revenge came when she pushed the two of them forward and under the water once more.

When they resurfaced once more, their expressions had been exchanged. Rin's scowl matched the fierceness of her own, and it was that alone that caused Ayaka's will to weaken and a smile to drift across her lips.

It was then, for the most fleeting of moments, she felt her fingertips brush the dream of something wonderful.

* * *

><p><strong>I remember having so much fun writing this chapter, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it just as much! Seeing as we've past the half way mark for the story, I really should be trying to finish up some of my other ideas. Too bad I'm being lazy as shit today.<strong>

**Hopefully I don't forget to post the next chapter on time - exam time is next week :(**

**(but hey, you guys can always leave a review to distract me from that impending disaster). **


	10. substitutes

**I ****_almost_**** forgot to update but then I didn't. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>10 – substitutes<em>

Her grip was firm, ensuring both haste and compliance.

Against a force such as Ayaka was, however, Satsuki had never bothered to resist. She was full of wild schemes, driven by passion and a destructively creative mind. Also in play was the possessiveness within Ayaka that refused the thought of any friend being without company. It was no surprise to Satsuki to realise that she never stood a chance in the first place.

"Keep up, Satsuki!" cried the blonde, "We're late!"

"Don't blame me! I'm only here because you're dragging me along!"

"Not like you had anything better to do." Ayaka retorted loudly.

Their mad dash across the school grounds slowed to something more manageable. Though she would probably deny it, Ayaka was only stumbling to walking pace out of consideration for her friend. At the very least, if Ayaka were determined to focus on the positives of it, it was a lot easier to speak when not starving for air.

"Thank you!" Satsuki gasped, "And I could've been checking up on Gou instead."

"She's _only_ sick – don't worry so much, Suki-chan!"

"_Only?_" Satsuki snapped, pulling her hand away. "What if it turns out to be worse? And she _dies_?"

Ayaka flashed her a playful grin over her shoulder. "Uh-huh, you're right, that's _so_ plausible."

"Shut up, Aya-"

"Just relax!" Ayaka interrupted hastily, before Satsuki had the chance to lecture her, "Your inner mother is consuming you."

"My inner mother?"

"That's right."

"Whatever, crappy Shibata. Don't we have somewhere to be?" Satsuki pointed out, eyes steadfastly averted.

"Oh, yeah," Ayaka brightened at the reminder, "The pool!"

"And they called _you_ a genius…!"

For whatever else Satsuki thought of her friend, she had to admit she was prompt. Ayaka wasted no time recovering her grip and tugging the two of them into the locker rooms of the Iwatobi Swim Club. It was a little dark, though it was but a fleeting observation given the speed with which Ayaka pulled her along. A second later and the sun smiled down on them once more.

Satsuki was released then, and only for Ayaka to strike a theatrical, imposing stance. With an embarrassing lack of shame, she also found it necessary to announce, "Your saviour is here at last!"

Though there was but a small collection of people gathered, Ayaka had secured the attention of them all. The team had assembled, despite the absence of their manager, for their regular swimming practise. Nagisa and Rei looked on in shock, Makoto managing a stare only a little less obvious.

Surprisingly, it was Haruka who broke the silence. "Why are you here?"

His arms were folded against the pool edge, hair still dripping from the lap he had just swum. His gaze was fixed on Satsuki, who could only roll her eyes in exasperation.

Ayaka, contrarily, pressed a finger to her cheek. "Miss Ama didn't tell you?"

The young teacher, who had been sitting idly by, smiled apologetically. "Oh, sorry Shibata. I must've forgotten."

"No problem, Teach! It's more _mysterious_ this way."

Satsuki slammed her hand across Ayaka's shoulder, shutting her up before she said anything further. "Stop mucking around." She reprimanded, sidling past.

Ayaka leaned in before she could get too far away, proclaiming with lucid annunciation, "_In-ner mo-ther_."

Satsuki's expression grew dark and glowering, and remained that way as she stomped over to find a seat near the Miss Amakata – who, as she saw it, was the only one with any sense of maturity around there.

It left Ayaka in the spotlight, under the attention she had always revelled in. She began her explanation in the most roundabout way, stating, "Kou-chan is sick."

"Ayaka-" Makoto attempted to speak but was quickly thwarted by a louder voice.

"Patience, Tachibana," Ayaka ordered, "Anyway, with Kou away you're without your manager – well, you would be, if you didn't have me."

"Are you saying you're our manager now?" Nagisa wondered, smiling at the thought.

"I don't know I feel about that." Rei muttered lowly.

Ayaka ignored them both. "Of course, Kou will be back and you won't need me then, but for now I'm acting manager. I mean," as she talked, she drew herself upright with pride, "I'm practically an assistant manager anyway."

Making his way over to her, Makoto asked, "How come Gou didn't mention it before?"

Ayaka's hand waved dismissively through the air. "We only decided this yesterday."

Her gaze perused the surroundings once more. Haruka had already returned to the water, Satsuki to a book relevant to the literature class taught by the very same Miss Amakata present. The young teacher offered her student an approving smile before returning to her own engrossing novel.

After a moment's hesitation, Ayaka moved around the pool and dumped her bag beside Satsuki's feet. The brunette hardly reacted, leaving Ayaka to feel the chill of such inattention.

"Makoto," _He_ wouldn't ignore her, at least, "Come here for a second, please."

The taller boy arranged his features in such a way as to convey confusion. Ayaka payed no heed, and already began marching over on her own accord. Makoto met her halfway, complying out of simple curiosity.

It took but a moment for the answer to become obvious. Her arm was around his shoulders, dragging him down to a height that better matched her own. Her grip on her phone was so loose that it left Makoto wondering how on earth she managed to keep ahold of it.

"_Smile_." Ayaka ordered happily.

Makoto's lips tugged upwards with all the awkwardness of a forced smile, though he did throw up a peace sign to compensate. Once the photo was taken, their proximity dwindled.

"What was that for?"

"To send to Gou, right?" Nagisa guessed. He had wandered around behind Ayaka, now peering over her shoulder with a little difficulty.

"Correct," the older girl confirmed, "So she knows I didn't forget."

After some scrutiny, the blonde haired boy beside her added, "You look cute here, Ayaka-chan."

"Thanks," she replied, her tone without even a trace of modesty, "You know, I think I'll send it to Rin as well; just to annoy him."

"Uh, okay…"

Without looking up from her phone, Ayaka offhandedly remarked, "Shouldn't you be swimming or something?"

"Yes." Makoto agreed.

"Then lead by example, Captain."

At the splash of water falling back against itself, all eyes were turned in attention. Even Satsuki glanced up, for once finding a reason to stop reading – and upon noticing Haruka pulling himself out of the water, she felt her attention was justified.

He moved with deliberate, unwavering purpose. She almost turned away, and would have if not for the intention in his cool gaze. Satsuki, for a split second, also wished for longer hair that might hide her blush better. The point was void, however, given Haruka was well aware of just where her attention lay when he swam.

She hoped her narrowing gaze, the illusion of unapproachability, would protect her as Haruka loomed over.

Water ran from the bridge of his nose to the end, dripping down from his hair and onto her lap. "You're getting my book wet." She pointed out.

He knelt so that their faces were level. "Sorry." The word fell before either of them knew it.

Satsuki sat up to better look at him. Though his blue eyes conveyed sheer intensity, her critique remained unwavering. She had always possessed the right kind of resolve to be around Haruka Nanase, and a nature accepting of his own had only bettered her chances with him. After a moment, she exhaled slowly.

His intentions hadn't changed towards her – an apology had been on his lips from the moment he approached her.

"It's fine." Satsuki muttered.

"Good." As discreetly as he could – quick to hide the blush – Haruka kissed her.

A shrill wolf-whistle pierced the air, and the tension between them dissipated. Satsuki's narrow gaze turned to the intrusion, a blonde girl with a terrible lack of manners.

"You sure are noisy today, Aya-chan," Satsuki accused, "Why don't you harass someone else?"

"You're blushing!" Satsuki enthused, ignoring her question.

"I am not!" Her hands slapped against her cheeks, despite the effect being rather the opposite of concealment.

Ayaka laughed lightly. "You _are_! Don't you think it's cute, Haruka?"

He cast his eye on the two girls, before turning away to the pool. "Yes."

Satsuki's skin began to glow an even more impossible shade of red. In hopes of pursuing a new subject, she replied snappily, "Don't you have something to be doing, Manager-chan?"

The reminder brightened Ayaka considerably, reawakening her senses. "Oh, right." Ayaka was on her heel, spinning in a full circle at a speed not entirely appropriate for a pool area. A cool mist of water pressed against her skin, chlorine filling her nose.

Makoto offered her a steadying smile, but in Ayaka, his reassurance was ill-placed.

"Um, what exactly does a manager even do?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone is in character - I'm not sure if I get carried away when I write out scenes like these. Maybe you guys could tell me what you think... (like, in a review maybe?).<strong>

**Otherwise, thanks for reading and favouriting!**


	11. brotherly

_11 – brotherly_

"You sure do spend an awful amount of time staring at your shoes, Ayaka."

"You sure do spend an awful amount of time sticking your nose where it's not needed, Akio." She retorted. Her eyes never once left the floor, studying the grimy tiles with reserved disgust.

Beside her, Akio Shibata nudged his younger sister with his elbow and she stumbled a few steps. Her gaze just as quickly snapped up to him, a warning written in the arrangement of her expression.

"This is a public place, Akio." She reminded him, gesturing to the supermarket aisle around them.

He laughed in such a way that made him seem younger than he really was. Perhaps that was the reason behind his universal attraction, rather than it being because they shared any sort of familiar resemblance – which Ayaka always denied with blatant disgust. At most, Ayaka would concede they had the same eyes, wide and honey-coloured.

"So what? Embarrassed?" Akio teased, wanting her to be.

Ayaka shook her head, her smile fuelling his love of adoration. "Not in your life."

"You never are. I'm going to have to start getting more creative."

"Please, _don't_."

"Why not?" Akio wondered, hoping the answer might prompt an idea.

"Because if it involves you, it involves sex," Ayaka pointed out, "And you know the rule."

He sighed unhappily, childishly. "No bringing girls home."

"Unless you're serious about them. Which I doubt."

"Well there was the one red-head the other night…"

Ayaka remained sceptical. "Oh? What was her name?"

"Um…Sakura…maybe?" Akio, before he even began the attempt, had already given up. He knew the look being sent his way, and understood the hopelessness of his defence. "How's school?" he asked, in a way of distracting them both.

"Same as ever. Don't see why you'd care."

"Oh, now I'm _hurt_, Ayaka. You really think I wouldn't-?"

"Yes."

"Damn." Akio pulled a face, one Ayaka mirrored with equal immaturity. It had always amazed her that their parents thought he was responsible enough to look after her, simply trusting him because he was, legally, an adult. Living with Akio for longer than ten minutes always had always suggested otherwise. "Oh, Ayaka, biscuits!"

"What about them?" she asked, though she was already being dragged over.

Her brother chucked a box of savoury crackers into their basket. "These ones," he declared, acting serious, "are my _favourite!_"

"Uh-huh."

"Don't act like that-! Oh, and we so need some chips. You keep eating them all, fat-ass."

Ayaka punched his arm as hard as she dared, though her irritation was fleeting. "I told you that's because I had friends over. Besides, I've been making Matsuoka bring over snacks whenever we do the tutoring thing to make up for it."

Akio did his best to give her a snide look, failing only because of the grin plastered across his face. "Well, I'm getting them anyway. They're my favourite."

"I thought the biscuits were."

"Yes, but _these_," and he stressed the words most ardently, "are _half price_."

"Load 'em up, then. It's your money, I suppose." Ayaka concluded with a shrug, dislodging the sleeve of her tank top from her shoulder.

"I know it is. Which reminds me, when _are_ you going to get another job, dear sister?" Akio inquired, a question that had been asked many times before.

"When Mum and Dad stop sending me money to stay alive."

"That was only because you complained to them that I didn't look after you properly!"

"Because you _weren't_," Ayaka amended, "Besides, I'm your sister, not a dog."

"Okay, I may have said some things I'm not proud of, but I never," Akio made a point to look her in the eyes, "_ever_ called you a dog."

Ayaka crossed her arms firmly across her chest, assessing him quickly. "You called me a bitch and that's practically the same thing."

"That's because you were being one – you said I looked fat in that dress!"

"You _did_!"

"I'll have you know, I'm not fat," Akio exclaimed, gesturing theatrically, "It's called _being muscular!"_

"Say what you want, but that dress was still too small."

Ayaka was obstinate that she wouldn't loose an argument, especially to her brother. Akio was problematically vain, and this wasn't the first time it had spawned an argument between them. It left behind little but silence, during which her eyes wandered ahead.

They were relatively alone in the aisle, but for the two lonely figures up the other end. The bright lights made it hard to tell, but their silhouettes seemed remarkably familiar to Ayaka.

"Oh my god." She breathed, realizing just who it was.

Their eyes met, and across the distance she heard a faint, "_Oh no_."

Ayaka was too late to stop Akio from following her lead, as he exclaimed, "Is that Satsuki?"

There was not a moment in which she could've replied before she was, again, promptly dragged forward. Ayaka fully appreciated the dawning horror on Satsuki's features, the way her entire body moved to shield herself. Anyone would have, had the seen Akio flying towards them.

If Ayaka hadn't have grabbed his collar, there might have been a collision between the two. The consequences were something she neglected to consider – no doubt they would have been horrible, particularly given that it was Haruka Nanase who stood alongside.

"Hey, you guys!" Ayaka greeted cheerfully. Her fingers remained tight on her brother's collar, even though his black hair tickled her skin.

"Hey." Haruka replied shortly, more politely than she would have presumed possible.

Satsuki peered over Haruka's shoulder, shooting Akio an unspoken warning. "Ayaka," she began slowly, "You let the dog out in public."

"That's rude." Ayaka remarked disinterestedly.

Akio pulled himself free of his sister, dusting himself off with more dignity than he actually had. "It's fine, Satsuki's only flirting with me." He declared, winking cheerfully.

"Like I would ever." The dark haired girl retorted, used to such lewdness.

"Ah, but you only ever act this way around me! That's gotta mean something!"

"It means you're disgusting."

"Seconded." Ayaka interjected, earning her a disapproving look. Given that the height between the two wasn't great, she also leaned over to whisper to Akio, "That's Haruka beside her, the one I told you about."

Akio took it upon himself to offer an introduction. Though he didn't extend a hand, given it held the grocery basket, he announced, "I'm Akio Shibata, Ayaka's sister. Nice to meet you."

"Haruka Nanase." Haruka replied tonelessly.

"How come you guys are here?" Ayaka continued, a hand toying with the ends of her blonde hair.

Satsuki gestured to Haruka's hand, which held a basket of milk and mackerel. "Shopping."

"I meant it more as in _why_."

"Satsuki's staying over." Haruka supplied.

Ayaka's lips formed the '_oh'_ that was her inaudible response, quickly overridden by Akio saying, "_Alone_? I have some condoms with me if you-"

Satsuki hurriedly put a stop to that sentence. "That's really not necessary."

"Also," added Ayaka curiously, "why do you have condoms with you?"

He shrugged. "You're the one who brought them for me."

"Yeah, but-?"

"_Anyway_," Akio cut her off as loudly as he could, "It was just an offer."

"Keep it that way." Haruka muttered.

"Can we not talk about this?" said Satsuki, her eyes dropped to her feet. No doubt, she was blushing.

Akio conceded with a short nod, though he lacked little more restraint than that. "Anything for you, Suki-chan."

"Would you not flirt with my friends for ten minutes, at _least_?" Ayaka stressed, eyes flashing with golden light.

"There's nothing wrong with promoting safe sex practises, Aya-chan."

"When it's annoying, there is." The blonde retorted, before turning her attention to her friends. "Did you know, this one time a brought a boy around and the first thing Akio did was throw protection and pamphlets about adolescent pregnancy at us?" She neglected to mention that boy had been Rin, feeling it unnecessary to the point – though the memory of his reaction had been hilarious.

"It pays to be well educated," Akio defended, though his sulky tone changed dramatically as he spoke to Satsuki directly, "And if you're ever interested in knowing _more_, I can _easily_ teach you a few things."

Those words were all it took before Haruka flared up like a candle. He, in one swift moment, channelled such pure irritation that it took even the girls by surprise – and Satsuki, at his jealousy, felt the wealth of instilling such affection in another person.

"Let's go." He ordered, already pushing past the siblings.

Satsuki followed with quick steps, not pausing as she called back, "See you later!"

Ayaka offered a short wave, before turning to Akio with an appraising look. He stood with his shoulder's shaking, stifling his giggles with difficultly.

"You did that deliberately, didn't you?" she realised.

"Of course," Akio chuckled, "God, you're friends are so funny, Ayaka."

Her own laughter followed. "I know."

It had taken her far too long to work it out. Now, as her eyes trailed after the couple, she felt the feeling was more easily understandable. She had seen glimpses, in the red of Satsuki's cheeks and the way her knuckles could turn white with the strength she held him. It was the kind of _something_ she wanted with a kind of _someone._

Somehow, it was Rin Matsuoka who caused that feeling to bloom in her chest.

* * *

><p><strong>You may have noticed that Rin has been absent from these last two chapters (in fact, you probably have, if you've been reading this at all). However, there is good news - every chapter, up until the end, will have Rin in it from now on! <strong>

**Are you guys as excited as I am?**

**I hope this story is enjoyable so far. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. tenacity

_12 – tenacity _

The sun hung high that afternoon, persistent and problematic. Rin would have never have guessed it, but he truly hated summer weather in that moment. Though it might have been tolerable for those walking around, it was a hell that hindered his routine afternoon run.

Even with his hair tied back, the heat on his neck was unbearable. It had grown so bad that Rin eventually had to take a break under the shade provided by a nearby tree.

Heat accumulated against the tar of the road, making it all the more worse. If he closed his eyes, Rin could vividly imagine the luxurious coolness of his bedroom. Only summer heat could make winter seem this desirable to him – the one comfort Rin had was that now he could at least swim whenever he wanted.

Absently, he recalled Ayaka's pool. How close they had been, for just a fraction of a moment, and how he couldn't put it from his mind. With a sigh, he reluctantly opened his eyes to world around him.

It wasn't a busy street, for which he was thankful. Rin could have enjoyed its cluttered aesthetic on his own, but for the populated basketball court across from him. The game being played was only a street game, nothing official. He could tell just from watching at this distance.

A sudden flash of blonde caught his eye, his initial thought causing Rin to sit up straight.

When he wondered if he might have been mistaken, a voice called out to prove him wrong, "Move it or lose it!" There could be no mistake.

Rin resolved right then and there to stop stumbling across Ayaka Shibata so accidently. He couldn't have it ever suggested that more than chance was at play.

At once, however, and before he was even aware of his own actions, Rin was crossing the street. He walked hasty steps, ignoring the sun as he set his sights on something far brighter. After moving closer, Rin could affirm his suspicions. It truly was Ayaka, and she truly was playing basketball.

He shouldn't have been surprised – after all, he had seen her athletics trophies and photos during their study sessions. Rin supposed he was probably more stunned at her choice in company.

The teams comprised of mostly guys, each looking to be around their age, but their choice in clothing and general appearance seemed a little delinquent-like. Other than Ayaka, Rin could only see two other girls playing alongside.

When their eyes finally met, a sudden electric shiver raced down his spine.

Ayaka's lips lifted into a broad grin, obliviously happy. She followed this up by winking playfully, an act he had never thought to look beyond before. When Rin had first met her, and even until after the second and third time, he had assumed she was nothing more than an airheaded pervert. But he found it hard to argue that when she was genuinely glad to see him.

"Matsuoka!" she exclaimed, walking away from the game without a second thought.

It wasn't until one of the boys called out to her that she made a remark on her behaviour. "Hang on, I'll be back in a moment!" Ayaka doubted she would stick to her word, but also doubted that her presence on court would dictate any key part of the game.

Rin pushed himself off the metal fence, meeting her with as much composure as he could manage. "Shibata," he began, "I didn't know you played."

"Not seriously," Ayaka replied, tossing the short-cut ponytail of hers over her shoulder, "But I used to play on the girls team in middle school. That's how I met these guys."

So they were her friends from middle school, Rin concluded. It made more sense than anything he had come up with.

"So what's up with you?" Ayaka asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, what's new? What are you doing? Why would you want to be outside in this weather?"

Rin shrugged. "Running."

"Nice. Very cool."

"Shut up."

"I wasn't meant to be offensive," Ayaka informed gently, before adding, "But it _is_ hot. Do you want a drink?"

Rin stared at her, scrutinizing her features. He felt as if there should have been some hidden meaning, some subtle innuendo. The lack thereof surprised him, as he had never thought Ayaka would take their previous conversations and his remarks into account. She really did seem to be making an effort to quell all lewdness around him.

Ayaka sighed impatiently, before turning and marching away. A moment passed, before she returned with a water bottle in hand. "Here."

"Thanks." Rin had never really asked for it, but the heat made him disinclined to refuse.

He took a few, long gulps before passing it back. Ayaka accepted it gratefully, before mimicking him in thirst and taking a drink herself. She held the bottle before her, considering it with perturbing intensity.

"That was almost like kissing you, Matsuoka."

His cheeks burned – _summer heat_, he reminded himself. "No it wasn't." Rin retorted.

"Yeah, inadvertently. Swapping saliva is a less romantic way of kissing."

"You're disgusting, Shibata."

"Yet you don't sound that disgusted."

Unable to admit it was the truth, Rin had to look away. Her eyes, the way they should have been brown but always reflected gold, were something he found impossible to face. He changed the subject as soon as could think of another.

"How…" he hesitated, "How is everyone?"

Ayaka took her time staring at him, thinking of every possible motivation for his question. "…Good?"

"That's…good."

"Yeah…Um-?"

"What?" Rin wondered, turning to face her and only then noticing the imposing shadow that fell over the two of them.

Annoyance flitted across his features, gone quickly but not quick enough. Jealousy had already sunk its claws into him as Rin noted the hand on Ayaka's shoulder – and it prevailed even over his own confusion for even feeling jealous in the first place.

"Is there a problem here, Ayaka?" a deep voice announced itself, coming from the giant of a boy who stood behind her.

She patted his hand and he released her. "Not at all, Yamaguchi."

The man, though he could have been not much older than Rin, looked him over with a critical eye. Coupled with unruly, blond hair and a powerful physique, Yamaguchi was easily and carelessly intimidating. However, at the challenge, Rin felt his resolve strengthen rather than dwindle.

"I should introduce you," Ayaka realised, brightening suddenly, "So, Rin Matsuoka, this is Aoi Yamaguchi. He's the captain of the team."

"And who is he to you?" Yamaguchi retorted.

Ayaka beamed between them, oblivious to the tension. "A friend."

Rin scoffed but didn't rebuke the claim any further. It was far less dangerous that way.

"A _friend?_" Yamaguchi stressed, before his eyes pinned Rin down, "If you treat Ayaka like shit, I'll deal you twice as much crap as you ever put her through."

"Huh? Look, I don't-!"

"Boys," Ayaka chided lightly, "Play nice!"

"I don't like his attitude." Yamaguchi declared resolutely.

"So we agree on something, then." Rin stated conclusively.

Her sigh filled the air, Ayaka the moving to pinch the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Jeez, why do guys always do this? I mean, I know I'm hot, but this jealousy thing is insane."

"I'm not jealous!" snapped Yamaguchi.

"Oh?" Suddenly Rin was throwing his arm around Ayaka, grinning shark-like, "Then Shibata and I talking shouldn't be any concern of yours."

"Look, I've known her longer-"

"And what Shibata and I _are_ isn't any business of yours."

Ayaka, stuck under the crook of Rin's arm, began to blush profusely. She hoped to blame it on the sun, though couldn't ignore that she was rather happy about the interaction – even if Rin was rather sweaty.

"Matsuoka-," Ayaka had only to begin before he interrupted her.

"Something wrong?" he quipped, his face leaning much too close to hers.

After a moment's hesitation, wrestling with her own personal and unwholesome desires, she managed to stutter out, "_You_- you're teasing me, aren't you?"

His smile was answer enough, permission to continue her slandering.

"Whatever, get off me," she whined, pushing his arm away, "You're all sweaty."

Yamaguchi smiled smugly at the scene. He was, in all respects, like the protective older brother Ayaka never needed another of. It wasn't for Rin to know their past, a brief and flirtatious history, and so neither made to comment on it. The giant basketballer had only a parting statement, directed at Ayaka alone, "Well, hurry up so you can keep playing, Ayaka – and be careful."

"Careful is my middle name." she fibbed.

Yamaguchi shot her a critical look, one she dismissed with an airy smile as she shoved him away. She hardly seemed to move him – understandable, given Yamaguchi was six feet of solid muscle – but her tall friend accepted the farewell regardless.

When she turned around once more, Rin believed he had never seen her look so sincere. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It's fine." Rin replied, unsure as to what he was even forgiving.

"Yamaguchi is really a good guy, you know, he's just protective," Ayaka added, "But, as an apology for putting up with it, I could buy you a drink later?"

He thought his knees might buckle at the suggestion. _Go out_ – he took a shallow breath to calm his nerves – _with Ayaka._ He had only ever once before considered such an impossible sounding notion.

That incident wasn't even of his own doing, but Gou's. His last talk with her had resulted in a strange topic, and an even stranger conclusion. Even thinking on now, so abstractly, Rin felt a slight skip in his heart – because, as Gou had pointed out, there was no real reason why he _couldn't_ like Ayaka.

"Sorry, Shibata, but not today." He still couldn't comprehend it.

Her smile remained even when disappointment threatened to drop her heart into some dark pit. "That's fine."

"It's just-," Rin had never fumbled for excuses with such urgency before, "-I have some things to do. And I should get going."

"Yeah, so should I." Ayaka agreed, despite making no move to.

He nodded as conclusively as he could, as if it made up for his indecisive heart. "But I guess," Rin continued to say, "I'll see you around for the festival." He had to wonder why he even bothered with such a pathetic reassurance – Ayaka was sure to be the ruin of him.

"Sure!" It was strange, but in a way, Rin thought her smile almost made up for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, Christmas! There are so many ideas that I could write to that theme (but I probably won't, because I'm a lazy shit).<strong>

**I can so imagine the kind of present Ayaka would give to Rin - a photo of the two of them, or she would just show up at his dorm with one of those shiny bows stuck to her head. I wonder what sort of gifts Rin would give? (Hey, there's a game; message me your ideas!)**

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**


	13. trickery

_13 – trickery _

"Hey, don't pull on that!"

"Sorry, but if I don't," Satsuki spoke through gritted teeth, fierce in her frustration, "It'll just come loose later on."

Ayaka attempted to pull away, tugging at the sleeve of her yukata. Satsuki's grip was firm and unyielding, and she didn't move away until the loose thread had been snapped clean away.

Ayaka quickly crossed her arms over her chest, defensive. "This was my mum's," she reprimanded, "She'd kill me if she was ever home to find out how you treat her things."

"Well, she's not," Satsuki snapped, before realizing just what she had said, "_Sorry."_

"It's fine, she's only away so much for her business," Ayaka dismissed the issue easily, "Besides, Akio does an alright job of looking after me."

"Oh, please."

"He makes me lunch." The blonde pointed out evenly.

"Does it really make up for what he lacks?" Satsuki retorted, "Wait, I don't mean, um, _that_."

"What?" Ayaka wondered, having to blink several times before the meaning became clear, "_Oh_. Satsuki, you're disgusting!"

"I said I didn't mean it that way!"

"But you _thought_ about it meaning something like that! Even I'm not that dirty – we're not animals, you know."

"Well, technically…"

Ayaka fixed her with a pointed glare. "Don't argue with me, Satsuki."

The dark haired girl threw her hands up defensively, "I wasn't!" Her lie came out with surprising ease.

"You so were!"

"Whatever," Satsuki replied quickly, changing the subject, "That's the festival up there."

Ayaka turned to the sight she hadn't notice before now. The glow of strings of lanterns flooded the night air, a clear beacon to any. Already, the street milled with people intent upon enjoying the festival, even if for the simple joy of it rather than any spiritual or religious meaning. Ayaka counted herself among them, as she went if only as an excuse to wear her yukata, while Satsuki accompanied her only to avoid the risk of Haruka not asking her there himself.

"Is that-?" Ayaka had to squint to be certain, "It is!"

"Gou." Satsuki confirmed.

"And Matsuoka."

"You mean Rin?" Satsuki clarified, "Why don't you call him by his first name when you're so close?"

Ayaka shrugged carelessly. "Because I just never have – I mean, he calls me Shibata anyway. I don't really know."

Satsuki chewed her lips thoughtfully, but was distracted from her reply as Gou spotted them and waved the pair over. She was beaming, looking particularly spectacular in her patterned yukata.

"Kou!" Ayaka cried, "You've out done me!"

"But you look so pretty!" the redhead exclaimed in reply, refreshingly honest.

Beside her, dressed as plainly as ever, Rin ran his eyes up and down her figure. "No, you're right, Shibata. Not that anyone would have to try very hard."

"That's rude," Ayaka retorted coolly, "But I know you're joking, so I'll forgive you."

"Wait, why aren't you wearing a yukata, Satsuki?" Gou interjected.

Before she could even respond, Ayaka had used her height to her advantage and thrown an arm around Satsuki's shoulder. "Because she's a sook," the blonde declared, "And-"

"And it's too much hassle." Satsuki concluded.

"If only Haruka had asked her to!" lamented Ayaka in reply, "She would do _anything_ for him!"

"Piss off, Ayaka."

"Good idea." Rin added, earning an approving smile from Satsuki.

Ayaka was suddenly and earnestly defensive, standing with a swift pout and crossed arms. "You can't say that, Matsuoka; you're meant to be on my side."

"Why?" he wondered, so painfully oblivious to her meaning that it startled Ayaka into blushing.

"B-because!" she stuttered, "You're _my_ friend, _not_ Satsuki's."

"Oh? Since when did you get to decide anything about my life?"

"Since now."

"How pretentious."

"_Ooh_, pulling out the big words are we?"

As they argued, it seemed an invisible thread pulled them together. It didn't help that Satsuki nudged Ayaka forward, edging sideways with Gou. With the expressions they wore individually – Ayaka's glare, Rin's smirk – no one wanted to be caught in the crossfire.

"You're only saying that because I asked for some _temporary_ tutorage. Like I need help from someone like you." Rin claimed, voice swelling with pride.

As his smile widened, Ayaka's expression fell in surprise. She must have been blind to not notice any earlier than she had, as it was so obvious, "You're teasing me again, aren't you?"

"Why would I?"

"You _are_." Ayaka reinstated bluntly, irritated at herself for not realising.

If she paused to consider things, she might have seen the compliment in his actions. He had, their entire acquaintanceship, been so intent upon winning that stupid bet and establishing a hate that there was never a real opportunity for conversation. It had been mostly arguments, up until the point of her tutoring him.

That he was teasing her – this must've been the Rin spoken of so fondly by Ayaka's other friends.

"Well, whatever, it – _wait._"

Rin must have had the same thought, as he too muttered, "_Oh._"

Though they spun to face each other, the tension between them had dissolved. Now, there was unity in their epiphany, and in their shared obliviousness.

It was Ayaka who said it best. "_Where_ the _hell_ are Kou and Satsuki?"

Rin glanced around, swaying as he tried to peer over the crowd of the festival. "Shit," he muttered, "Do you think-?"

"I do! They totally ran off on us!"

Ayaka's mind was furiously at work conceiving of a reason as to _why._ Of all the possibilities, none came to mind that were not her own fault. If only Ayaka had been a little more conservative in where she placed her affections, she might not have been facing this situation. Her conclusion resonated with her original suspicions, as this was most decidedly a plan to get Ayaka and Rin alone together.

"Damn," Rin growled, running a hand through his hair, "And I even escorted Gou here."

"It just goes to show." Ayaka remarked.

"Show what?"

"That we can't trust anyone but each other – wait, you wouldn't run off on me, would you?"

Rin stared at her, deadpan. "No." In fact, the thought had never even crossed his mind.

Ayaka grinned, leaning forward endearingly. "Who knew you could be so sweet."

"It's just being decent, Shibata. I wouldn't leave you _alone_. But if we found them again, I could."

"Just stick with being sweet, Matsuoka."

Rin didn't dignify her with a response. The silence was prevalent for a few short moments, broken only by Ayaka's easy manner of speaking. "So, what now?"

Rin shrugged lightly. "I can't be bothered looking for them."

"But I came here to enjoy the festival!"

"So go ahead." He advised.

"But it's no fun if you're all alone," Ayaka argued, "Don't you know anything, Matsuoka?"

"I know lots of things." Rin retorted, crossing his arms.

Ayaka's reply, though arrogant, was spoken with a teasing smile. "Only because I taught you."

He shot her a look that was nothing short of satirical. Ayaka tried to suppress her amusement, pressing her lips together despite the attempt being in vain. Though Rin had first arrived without an aim, convincing himself that there was not a single reason why he would want to go to the festival, a purpose unveiled itself.

"We can just enjoy the festival together." Rin suggested at length.

"Oh, like a date?" Ayaka wondered before she could help herself.

Rin turned his face towards the shadows, praying they would offer the secrecy he sought. "Shibata, don't be stupid." He snapped, his tone in sharp contrast to the soft blush which coloured his face.

"I'm just teasing." The blonde assured lightly, nudging him lightly.

"_Really_?"

"You think I'd lie?" Ayaka mockingly gasped, "Shameful, Matsuoka. Besides, aren't I meant to hate you or something?"

"Huh? What for?"

"That stupid bet."

"Oh, right." Rin hadn't thought about it in some time, feeling as if it had happened so long ago as to be of no consequence now.

"Yeah," Ayaka replied, before bursting into short laughter, "You know-!"

Rin frowned down at her, watching her with critical apprehension. "Is there something wrong with you, Shibata?"

"No, it's just..." she paused to recover herself, clutching his arm for support, "I had a thought."

"About what?"

"About how I sure would hate it if you held my hand."

Rin's eyes grew wide, his lips parting in seamless surprise. She could always say things like that so shamelessly, so prepared for the repercussions of her flirting. It had always led him to believe she meant nothing behind the actions – though the look of her eyes right now told an entirely different story.

It was enough to convince him. "_Fine_." Rin stated, with all the wretched ease with which he slid their fingers together.

As a bet, it really was stupid. But as an excuse, it really was convenient.

* * *

><p><strong>Not very many chapters left now~ Even though this is quite a short story, it feels like I wrote it years ago.<strong>

**Thanks (as always) for reading!**


	14. ruins

_14 – ruins_

There was no conceivable reason as to _why_ – unsurprising, really, given neither could really remember _how_ it had happened. Ayaka was aware only of his fingers among hers, the sweatiness of their palms, and the absoluteness of it all. Rin Matsuoka, for whatever reason, was holding her hand.

It had been some time since either had thought to let go. Ayaka was rather content with circumstances, as she only needed one free hand to hold her purse anyway. Rin's thoughts on the matter were as elusive as ever, kept hidden behind tight lips.

Though he had scarcely spoken a word that night, it was Rin who broke the long-standing silence between them at last. "Is there anything else you wanted to do here?"

"Don't sound so bored," Ayaka chided offhandedly, "And no. I've done everything on my bucket list. What about you?"

"I'm not that into festivals." dismissed Rin, leaving Ayaka to wonder why he had even come at all.

"How do you manage to be _so_ _positive_ all the time?" Ayaka sighed sarcastically.

She glanced up at him only when he nudged her shoulder, finding a look on his face that caught her off-guard. His eyes were ahead, looking through the crowd with such intensity that it prompted her to do the same.

Unable to find what had caught his interest, she went to ask – only to see a sight of significance all of her own.

Her lips formed the words she uttered breathlessly. "_Oh_."

But it was too late it avoid it, as their eyes met and Akio threw his hand up in greeting. He was grinning like an idiot, and the point of spotting his little sister, had all but forgotten the poor woman at his side.

"My brother's here." Ayaka whispered to Rin.

He nodded stiffly. "So is Mikoshiba. My swimming captain."

With whatever composure that had left, the conversation continued to exhaust the limits of it.

"Akio's going to brag about how many girls' numbers he's gotten."

"Mikoshiba's going to annoy me until I tell him where Gou is."

They exchanged a glance with all the weight that understanding each other brought. They uttered the conclusion in unison. "_And if they see us together…"_

Ayaka didn't even want to consider the amount of teasing she would endure from Akio, nor the embarrassment that would ensue. Additionally, the woman chasing after him didn't look to happy that his attention had been snatched away. Rin was also simultaneously realising the sheer number of problematic questions that Mikoshiba would spring upon him about Ayaka.

Ayaka's grip on his hand tightened. She had a split second to make a decision, and of the two choices before them, she knew what option she preferred.

"_Run."_

Rin really didn't have a choice, as she took off and he followed. They were hand-in-hand; lucky for Ayaka, who would have found themselves separated otherwise. She was quick, acting reflexively to twist her way through the crowd.

Behind her, she thought she heard the faint cry of her brother. She ignored it easily, gratefully.

"Shibata-!" Rin started say, before he ran out of breath and was caught up in the rush with her.

They slowed only so Ayaka could lead them between two stalls. It was a squeeze, but it landed them in a more blessedly quiet place. Before they could stop completely, Ayaka's fingers once more tightened around his and they were racing off again. Not even the narrow lane behind the festival stalls could be secure enough from Akio, which was something Rin felt inclined to agree with.

Together, feet beating against the pavement with all the force of their hearts and lungs, they made their way up a diverging footpath. Even with his shortness of breath, Rin couldn't help but laugh as he ran – this exhilaration was like none other before.

Even when Ayaka stumbled, Rin kept moving. He took the lead as the stumbled forward onto an empty street.

It was Ayaka who spotted the seat first. "Break," she muttered, panting, "Matsuoka, sit down."

While she tumbled on the seat, in the least graceful way possible of her, Rin threw himself down. His arms lined the back of the metal bench, an unintentional cushion for Ayaka when she leant her head back. While her eyes were closed, Rin remained entirely enraptured of the smile she wore so easily.

"Oh, man." She murmured breathlessly, her head rolling to face him.

Her eyes snapped open to his, reflecting gold against his peculiar red. The lamplight did little to help Rin's case, illuminating her wide grin. At the sight of his own smile, Ayaka burst in a fit of giggles.

"This isn't that funny." Rin berated, knowingly hypocritical against his own feelings.

"I know, I know," she assured, calming down after a deep breath, "It's just that it was pretty _fun_."

Owing, of course, to the simple fact that Ayaka was enjoying the evening with Rin alone. For however angry she might try to be at Gou and Satsuki – though, honestly, it wouldn't have been in her nature – she couldn't be when it had resulted in such fond memories. It was a change to see Rin so carefree around her, though Ayaka would never say it was an _unpleasant_ difference.

Rin exhaled heavily, before moving his hand to lazily ruffle Ayaka's hair. "What now?" he wondered.

"I don't know." She replied, pushing his arm away.

"Well there's no point going back to the festival."

"Right, yeah," Ayaka agreed, watching Rin closely as she added, "Although I don't think it'd be bad if Mikoshiba and Gou ran into each other."

"It would be for me."

"Such a good big brother you are, Matsuoka."

"You're only saying that 'cause you like me."

The words came before any thought could be premeditated upon. It had been the one subject between them neither had touched upon before; the one Rin had never wanted to acknowledge and the one Ayaka never _had_. He had but one thing to blame it all on – which would be that look she had given him earlier. However, it was hardly proof enough to back up his claim and he knew it.

A strangled sound came from Ayaka in response, a laugh poorly disguised as a cough. Rin held his silence and kept his eyes averted in embarrassment.

"Earlier, you said festivals weren't your thing," Ayaka announced at length, "Maybe we should just go home."

"Sure," Rin agreed far too easily, still flustered from his early remark, "I'll walk you home."

She felt the colour on her cheeks darken even further. "You don't have to."

"It's not a problem," Rin insisted seriously, hurriedly making to stand, "Now let's go."

Ayaka agreed with uncharacteristically shy nod. She stood with a swiftness that echoed his, before brushing her yukata down now that she had the chance. Rin stood, watching and waiting for her to follow.

She took only a single step forward before she felt her ankle give beneath her. A wince followed the sharp jolt of pain that shot up her leg.

"Shibata?" Rin questioned, spinning to face her properly.

"I think I twisted my ankle while running." She explained, frowning down at her foot.

He sighed with the kind of self-exasperation of one who should have, but did not, expect something. "You _think_?" But before Ayaka could reply, Rin interrupted her to continue saying, "Whatever, I can carry you."

"Are you sure, Matsuoka? Isn't that a little _too_ generous from you?"

"Shut up before I change my mind." Rin snapped, welcoming the semblance of normality between them.

Ayaka, without retaliating, accepted the offer by manner of acting. She stepped onto the nearby bench, waiting for Rin to prepare himself to take her weight. She had to hitch up her yukata beforehand, but jumping onto his back proved to be not nearly as daunting as she made it seem in her head.

"Good?" Rin inquired, grunting as she squirmed in his arms.

"Don't pinch!" she retorted, causing Rin to lessen his grip on her legs. "Okay, _now_ I'm good."

Her fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt the moment he started walking. Ayaka certainly felt as if she was going to fall, though Rin was set to assure her otherwise. "If you sit still, I won't drop you." He warned.

"I'm trying." Ayaka muttered moodily, coming to rest her chin on the top of his head.

The silence settled uncomfortably, like an ill-fitting coat. It hardly suited the warmth of the night, nor the playfulness Ayaka exhibited to put others at ease. To her, the quiet was maddening. Her thoughts began to run in circles, always arriving back to the same worry.

If Rin had guessed it, and if everyone else had as well, what was the point in holding back her feelings?

Rejection was a sure reason, and an understandable one at that. At this point, however, Ayaka felt she should have been used to rejection. It was a bad habit of hers to cause misunderstandings between herself and other people, and those who didn't know her well enough took her playfulness more seriously than intended. For that reason, she was familiar with rejection and she also knew she was capable of handling it.

So what _was_ the point in holding back? Truthfully, there wasn't one.

Ayaka took it upon herself to destroy the silence they had created. "Matsuoka," she began slowly, "How do you feel about losing?"

"Huh?"

"Like, losing bets."

"Shibata, what are you talking about?"

She released a deep breath from her lungs, and the weight on her chest seemed to lighten just enough that her words could slip through. "Because you'll never be able to make me hate you. In fact, I'm sure that I actually really like you."

But for his slowing footfalls and their echoes, there was silence. This time, it was far shorter.

"I thought so." Rin replied softly.

When he added nothing more, Ayaka was prompted to ask, "And?" When the silence persisted, her tone became more demanding. "Rin, can you let me get down?"

He seemed to nod, but it was hard for her to tell. At least, he did bend down and she was able to slip off his back. Ayaka took it upon herself to limp around his stone-stiff figure, gripping her purse tightly, as if it might expel the dark clouds from her mind.

"_Rin,_" she stated firmly, and the sound of his first name was enough to make him look up, "If you don't like me in the same way, I'd like to know."

Rin blinked slowly, his eyes shining with emotion dusty and long untouched. He had never taken the time to properly notice, but Ayaka was a far more ethereal under the glow of a full moon.

He said the only words present on his tongue. "I don't know." His voice seemed to echo in her ears long after he spoke.

In that same, honest way that he had, she said, "That's the stupidest and most cowardly reply I've ever heard."

"Shibata-"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. I just couldn't be bothered pretending anymore," Ayaka proclaimed loudly, "But I _can_ walk myself home."

There a surprising fierceness to the way she spun away from him. He caught, just barely, the glitter of gold in her eyes before she closed them against sight of him. He had never seen her so properly angry at anything before – and she angry at _him_.

There was nothing but empty words that could follow, and none so profound that Rin would ever call after her to say them. He was speechless.

As he watched her walk away, Ayaka drew a hand across her face. The tilt of her shoulders was all too dejected, and he understood what had happened with more clarity than he had just moments before.

Tears fell on her cheeks, a fault that was entirely his – and he couldn't undo that, however much he might wish for it.

* * *

><p><strong>What's a good romance without some angst and road bumps? Please leave a review (reviews are special for writers, you know?) and thanks for reading!<strong>


	15. confessions

**Merry Christmas and hb to Jesus!**

* * *

><p><em>15 – confessions<em>

The slow turning of clock hands filled the lonely minutes of lunch. Ayaka watched the seconds tick away with all the interest she couldn't be bothered to summon. The dullness of the lunch hour was a mimic of her own feelings, which Ayaka had recently seen fit to project onto anyone brave enough to approach her.

The miserable aura surrounding her these past two days was her childish way of dealing with her feelings – although, as Satsuki had felt the need to point out, moping around was hardly dealing with anything.

But of all the answers Rin could have given her confession, that was the least expected. _I don't know_.

It was so indecisive of him. Ayaka was certain of his ability to make good decisions, just as she was certain that there was a lot going on in his life at the moment. She had been keeping a close eye on the situation between Rin and the Iwatobi Swim Club, and as the two became increasingly close, so too did the tension climax. She hated to add to the weight on his shoulders, but he really was _pissing her off_.

So far, Ayaka had granted him two days of silence. Akio had warned her not to waste her time waiting, but it was impossible for her not to. She needed to know how he felt, for not only would it decide their romantic future, but could also jeopardise the friendship they had established so far.

She reached a resolution slowly but surely; if Rin hadn't contacted her in another two days, she would be the one to approach him.

Ayaka felt an answer was owed to her. She was, at the least, worthy of that much. Even just the effort it would take to text her a rejection could have satisfied her.

It was then, as her mind returned to the heart of her problem, that the phone in her pocket began to vibrate. Ayaka pulled it from her uniform's pocket, glancing around her classroom to check for onlookers and familiar faces. Satsuki was still nowhere in sight, having disappeared at the beginning of lunch to track down her ever-elusive boyfriend.

With that settled, Ayaka's eyes turned to the alert message illuminated on her phone – _Rin Matsuoka._

What he had asked was simple; _can we talk?_ Ayaka's chance to reply was stolen as another text came through, a prompt addition to the first.

_Meet me at the front gate of your school. I'm here now._

She considered the words for only a moment, before scoffing lowly and muttering, "How demanding."

A third text followed; _please._

With a relenting sigh, Ayaka stood. She couldn't very well refuse herself the thing she had been pining after.

Her action, contrasting her earlier inaction, caused her to garner some attention from her classmates. Ayaka ignored them as she left the classroom and hurried through the halls. As she made her way out of the building, her fingers began to comb through her hair, taming the un-brushed, blonde locks as well as she could. Her smile only grew as she considered the idea that Rin was waiting for _her_. She wondered how much trouble he would be in for skipping school.

Ayaka's revere was broken when she burst from the school building. Her lungs drew in a deep breath of fresh air, the summer sun immediately beating down on her skin. The harshness of reality helped to focus her mind on the task at hand, which consequently sent her gaze roaming.

A flash of unusual maroon hair caught her attention. Ayaka studied him at a distance, the casual way with which he leaned against the wall – whatever her emotional conflict, she still greatly appreciated Rin's attractive figure.

When a voice resounded close by her ear, Ayaka almost jumped from her skin in fright. "Is that Rin?"

Ayaka, unheeding of the actually question, spun around to hit the newcomer in disapproval. She stopped herself only upon recognising who it was, instead saying, "You scared the shit out of me, Haruka."

His eyes swept down to her, before returning to Rin. "What's he doing here?"

"God only knows," she sighed, and then added, "But I _am _intending to ask."

Ayaka then meant to walk forward, with Haruka intended to follow, but found the move unavailing. Rin had already seen them, and took it upon himself to approach them. He wore his white school uniform, hands shoved into his pockets as though it made him any less conspicuous.

The moment he looked at Ayaka and found her returning the stare, his cheeks were painted a scarlet no one would think to attribute to the heat.

"Shibata." He greeted roughly.

Ayaka turned her nose to air, acting haughty. "Matsuoka."

There was hardly time for anything else, and no time was spared for Haruka. Rin was prompt in grabbing her wrist, dragging her towards him.

To Haruka, in both greeting and farewell, he said, "Sorry Haru, but this is between me and Shibata."

"Go find Satsuki," Ayaka added loudly, inching away, "She was looking for you!"

Haruka didn't move, instead staring after them with sparkling, blue eyes. He was, understandably, perplexed by the situation. Perhaps it took one closer to Ayaka to understand – an idea that strengthened his resolve to do as that same blonde had advised. At the same time as Haruka turned to enter the school, Ayaka was stumbling out the front gate.

"I can walk on my own, Matsuoka." She pointed out.

Rin glanced down at his arm, his fingers around her wrist. "Yeah. Right." He muttered, before releasing her slowly.

"Thanks." Ayaka replied, more the point of saying something rather than it being an expression of sincere gratitude. Now that she could, Ayaka took a stand under the shade of her school's outer wall. "This is far enough."

Rin nodded resolutely, keeping his back to her. It left his expression to her imagination, not that Ayaka was too willing to think on it. She had imagined – good and bad – what he might say to her now. Apprehension was only just beginning to set in, making her fidget in her spot.

A deep breath of air was exhaled from his lungs, enough to expel his inhibitions. It was but a moment, and that moment was all Rin needed. The very next second proceeding, he had spun around and bowed with all the depth of his heart.

"Sorry."

Ayaka had never imagined that a single word could make her so happy. She wanted to reply, to tell him to stand up straight, to look her in the eye, but the words fell short in comparison to her feelings.

The silence urged Rin to continue. "I can explain, but I'm still sorry."

"So am I." Ayaka whispered, her voice meeker than intended.

Rin then stood straight, his eyes immediately finding hers. "For what? I was the one who made you cry."

"But I wasn't very nice to you either – you have other things going on in your life, and I shouldn't have expected you to think about me above everything else."

Of all the things for her to say, he expected that the least. Rin knew his expression betrayed his astonishment, but he hardly cared. "Of course you should have," he argued softly, "You _are_ important."

"To you?" she wondered, surprised she could sound so confident at a time like this. Her lips were dry, her heart pounding, as she realised that it had been for the better reason that he came to speak with her.

"Yeah," Rin confirmed, glancing sideways shyly, "I was just…confused. You're not who I thought you would be, Shibata, and I wasn't sure if – how to…"

"I get it." She declared, eyes gleaming with what he guessed to be tears. It was strange to see her so emotional, though Rin conceded it was, at least, proof she cared.

"Do you?" he wondered.

"Yeah. I get it."

He took another steadying breath. "I like you."

"I knew it." Ayaka informed smugly, a smirk settling across her lips.

She was teasing him – forgiving him, in her own way. "Isn't that a little pretentious?" Rin retorted, his smile echoing hers.

"It's a fact. Everyone likes me," she continued to boast, "I mean, look at me. Great personality, stunning looks. Even _I_ like me, and that's-!"

Rin covered the distance between them in two steps. His hands were immediately either side of her face, his lips above hers. "You know, you're not always going to be right." He warned, despite his words passing unheard.

Ayaka was deaf to it all, caring only about the way in which he met her kiss.

For all the times she had imagined it, reality was no comparison to that dream of hers. While it happened so quickly, passing through her memories in a rush, she felt everything with stunning intensity. His breath, his shoulders tensing as he clutched at her waist. Ayaka's heart thudded in her chest, loud enough to distract her from her own actions. It was a brief surprise to find them kissing, though the remainder of the kiss was spent in simple enjoyment of the moment.

When they broke apart, both were breathless. Ayaka's courage led her to another quick, ensuing peck on the lips.

"I'll be there the day that you're wrong," Rin vowed, pressing his forehead to hers, "And I'll probably laugh at you."

"Well, you'll be waiting forever," Ayaka replied, an irresistible grin spreading across her lips, "But I don't really care. So long as you're there."

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd update early just coz it's Christmas - good excuse, right? The next chapter (an epilogue of sorts) will be posted on Saturday as per usual, along with a kind of sequel oneshot separate to this story set in the following year (amidst all the drama that is season 2 of Free!). Once that's done, this story will be done and dusted.<strong>

**Thank you guys so much for reading, reviewing and following! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	16. fall

**Last chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>16 – fall<em>

Set before Ayaka's gaze was the sweetest sight she could imagine. A combination of all things important in life, though she was sure he would disagree on at least one account. Rin detested sweet foods, and had proven to be little help in making a decision.

"These kinds of things take time." Ayaka explained, still eyeing the selection of bakery sweets.

"Too much time," Rin muttered, before adding in a louder voice, "I thought this was a date, not a grocery trip."

"Why can't it be both?"

A long sigh rent the bubble between the two of them, startling Ayaka. It came from neither of them, but the employee slumped over the counter. "Just choose one, Ayaka. You've already been here ten minutes." Satsuki whined.

"I will, just don't rush me!" Ayaka snapped, not taking her eyes off the food.

She stumbled forward when Rin clapped her on the shoulder. "I'll get you the melon pan." He declared. When Ayaka made no move away from him, instead leaning in, Rin responded with a tactile arm around her shoulder.

Ayaka glanced up at him, surprised and more than a little happy about the ease with which they seemed to come together. It was nearing a week since Rin's surprise visit to her school, though it seemed like far longer to Ayaka. It was so hard to imagine a time where she didn't like him, without at least knowing him as well as she did. It was amazing how, the moment they were both ready, a place could be established for the other. Ayaka was more than willing to accommodate Rin inside her heart.

These musings came and lasted for the time it took Rin to buy the bread off Satsuki. She watched on blankly, awakening from her revere only when Rin leaned close to her again.

"Here." He announced, shoving the food into her hand.

"Oh, right. Thanks!" Ayaka beamed up at him, her free hand moving to his collar to pull him down to her height. She kissed his cheek before either of them could begin to blush – which was beginning to happen with embarrassing frequency. "You're such a sweetheart."

"Really?" Satsuki interjected rudely, "I thought that he looked like he just wanted to get out of here."

"I do." Rin admitted.

True he did look a little out of place, but that was partly his own fault. He had adopted a hunched stance, lowering his head and using his cap to cast a shadow over his expression. Ayaka nudged him with her elbow.

"Ashamed to be seen in public with Ayaka?" Satsuki ventured to guess, teasing them absently.

"Ha! Like anyone would be ashamed to have _me_ by their side!" Ayaka cried, hooking her arm around Rin's, "He just doesn't want people to see that he-!"

"_Shibata_," he warned, dangerously quiet until he added, "It's time to go."

Ayaka, despite being pulled backwards, retained enough composure to send Satsuki a playful wink. While the dark haired girl rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation at their behaviour, her smile betrayed her. She had waited so long for Ayaka to realise where her happiness lay, and longer still for her to reach it. For Rin and Ayaka, Satsuki had nothing but well-wishes.

Not for the first time that day, Ayaka was thankful she had chosen lace-up shoes over anything heeled. They were far more practical when running after Rin, who left the bakery the moment he made up his mind to.

"See ya, Satsuki!" Ayaka called in, stumbling backwards through the store's exit.

Tinted windows and a closed door hid the other girl's reply. Ayaka, accepting the change of scenery, moved to catch up to Rin. He walked a few steps ahead, dressed in a plain shirt and jeans, and wore his hair tied back.

Their fingers slid together, matching pieces of the same puzzle, as she drew level. "You don't want people to see how red you turn when I kiss you." Ayaka concluded, before taking a prompt, satisfying bite from her melon pan.

"I don't turn red."

"You do!" Her voice was muffled by her mouth full of food.

"You're wrong."

Ayaka swallowed quickly and began by saying, "Didn't you say that you were gonna laugh at me when I was wrong about something? Because you're not laughing now – and if you wait until I finish eating, I can prove that I'm right. Why do you have to upset the balance of the world like this?"

"It's not my fault you have a giant ego." Rin retorted.

"Not your fault I have self-confidence, you mean." Ayaka quipped, before she resumed eating the melon pan.

Rin pulled her aside just in time to let someone pass along the footpath beside them. Her hip bumped against his, just for a second closer than normal. For a brief moment, he wished they were alone; fortunately the reality around him was enough to wash clean his thoughts just as quickly.

"Self-confidence," Rin continued the conversation effortlessly, resuming their walk, "is not self-confidence if it involves putting someone else down."

Ayaka's ash-blonde curtain of hair fell forward, though not fast enough for Rin to miss the small, sweet smile resting on her lips. "Very smart, Matsuoka. Did I ever tell you how much I like you?"

The softness of such words took a moment to settle in his heart. "…I don't mind if you have to tell me again."

"And I don't mind telling you."

"Go ahead then."

"Fishing for compliments, much?" Ayaka teased, before a thoughtful expression overtook her usual smirk, "Okay, well, I like you more than this melon bread."

"That's pathetic."Rin scoffed.

"You do better then." She dared, mid-bite of her food.

"I will," Rin retorted, and after a pause, continued on to say, "I…like you more than I did when we first met."

"Yeah, no joke. You hated me then."

"I didn't – you just seemed annoying."

"And what's changed? Other than the fact I got more beautiful each time you came back from Australia."

Rin kept his eyes on the street ahead, determined not to meet her gaze in case he started blushing again. "We both grew up a little," he explained softly, enrapturing Ayaka, "And I just didn't know you that well. I didn't understand how or why you could act so casually about everything – I was surprised at how nice you can be."

Ayaka finally finished the melon pan, licking what residue there was from her fingers. It was a ploy that allowed her to think of a suitable reply. "So you like that I'm nice? Not that I'm clearly very attractive?"

He jerked to a halt, Ayaka following without choice given their linked arms. She let go only to face him, to watch as he finally met her intent gaze. For however cute it was to see him embarrassed or shy around her, there was a very different thrill to the way he looked at her now – so resolutely.

"It's not that," he admitted, admittedly forced into a corner, "I've always thought you were pretty."

"Thank you. Not that I didn't know it already, but it means more coming from you." Ayaka confessed, smiling to herself.

When the wind blew loose the hair from behind her ear, Rin fought to keep from tucking it back. He wasn't a huge fan of public affection, and the idea that he could even be affectionate towards her still needed more time to sink in. He kept forgetting, reverting back to old boundaries.

"Rin?"

"Yeah?" he spoke louder than intended, startled from thought.

"I want to ask, um, if we're…" she fumbled with her words, glancing down for a moment, "On the same page with…_this_."

He tilted his head, staring at her and wondering why her courage lapsed only then. It wasn't until Ayaka met his eyes that she recovered her composure. "_What_?" she asked, confused by his smile.

"It's nothing," he dismissed the question, unable to deal with the hassle that would follow if he admitted that he was really just thinking about how cute she was, "But by _this_, you mean…"

"Dating." She confirmed, taking a huge breath.

"Oh, yeah. We are," Rin replied vaguely, before adding, "_Dating_, I mean."

Ayaka tilted her head, wearing a curious smirk. "Really? You don't sound too sure."

"I am."

He spoke firmly, without hesitation. There was hardly time for doubt before Rin held her still by her shoulders, leaning closer. Her look of surprise, lips parted and eyes wide, only seemed to make her more endearing to him. He kept the kiss short and sweet, smiling against her lips before ending it before Ayaka's surprise had barely even begun to wear off.

The feeling of him lingered on her lips long after, even until Ayaka exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"Just because." Rin shrugged, eyes averted.

Her lips turned upwards in a wry smile. "Because you've fallen for me, right?"

He echoed her grin with his own, leaning just a little closer once more. It was most natural to reply, "Of course, idiot."

She forgave the last insult if only because it was a lie. His hand, ghostly as it brushed against hers, was enough of a reassurance. It had been like a dream, and it might have possessed all the promise of one – only if not for how resolutely her fingers fell into his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys so much for reading! It means a lot and I appreciate every fav, follow and review (even though I might not alwaysever reply because I am a shit, I know). You guys are amazing and there is nothing like support to encourage future writing!**

**Bonus for you guys as well, because I couldn't stop writing about Rin - I'm posting that oneshot at the same time as this chapter. You can read it under the title 'Oneshot: Understandings'.**

**Please don't hold back in your reviews and let me know how you feel about this ending - and, as always, I hope you enjoyed the story :)**


End file.
